¿A quien le importa?
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Porque Hermione sabía que estaba mal dejarse llevar y porque Pansy sabía que estaba mal sentirse así , pero no lo podían evitar entre ellas había algo más Femslash
1. Primer beso

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

**

**1- Primer beso**

─ Pansy te estoy hablando - dijo Draco pasando frenéticamente su mano en frente de mis ojos

_¿Cuándo llego Draco?_

─ ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto sin mucho ánimo

─ Pues te estaba hablando y no me prestabas atención - dijo resoplando

La verdad es que amo a mi mejor amigo pero hay veces en que es tan egocéntrico, ególatra , y sólo habla de él, él y más él

─ ¿De que hablabas? - pregunte

─ De mi partido de Quidditch - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras yo rodaba los ojos

─ Siempre eres tú y tú , todo tú , siempre quieres hablar de ti ¿no puedes dejar de ser tan ególatra por un momento? - dije enojada y él me miro fijamente entrecerrando los ojos

─ Vale , perdón si te molesto - dijo ofendido y yo suspire

Al fin y al cavo el no tiene culpa de que cierta persona éste infiltrada en mi cabeza

─ No pasa nada Draco, lo siento es que mis pensamientos me están volviendo loca - digo suspirando mientras me recuesto de su hombro disfrutando de la sombra que nos brinda el gran roble en el que estamos recostados disfrutando de un día soleado

─ ¿Y quien es la persona que ocupa tus pensamientos? - pregunta sonriendo burlón y yo ruedo los ojos

─ Sabes que no me gusta ningún chico - digo exasperada de esa conversación , _una y otra y otra vez_

─ ¿Y yo quien dijo que yo me refería a un chico? - dijo lo más tranquilo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

─ ¿Qué coño dices? - pregunte alarmada

─ Oh vamos por favor Pansy déjate de tonterías , no tiene nada de malo que te guste una mujer , a mi me da igual esas cosas - dijo y yo resople

─ Con tal de que no me vengas con que tu y Nott son novios, porque juro que vomito - dije y el entrecerró los ojos furioso

─ Sabes muy bien que lo mío son las chicas - me reprocho el rubio

─ Si , lo tuyo son TODAS las chicas - recalque haciendo que el bufara

─ Si, si como sea , no hablamos de mi, estamos hablando de ti - dijo y yo abrí la boca sorprendida

─ Wow Draco Malfoy quiere hablar de una persona que no sea él mismo, que novedad - dije

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le ves a Granger? - pregunto haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario anterior.

Yo abrí los ojos como plato y el rodó los ojos

─ ¿Q-quien menciono a Granger? - pregunte

─ Nadie, pero si tu dejaras de mirarla sería menos obvio - dijo agarrando mi mentón para que desviara la vista de la castaña que estaba recostada al pie de las escaleras del castillo charlando con sus amigos

─ Y-yo no la miro ella - dije y el se río por lo bajo

─ Vale entonces ¿debo entender que te gusta el cara rajada o la comadreja? - dijo y yo suspire

─ Vale vale me gusta Granger - dije y el sonrío

─ No me digas las cosas que ya se , sólo dime que le ves - dijo y yo suspire

No tenía respuesta a eso , ni yo lo sabía

_Oh vamos Pansy Parkinson que mentirosa te has vuelto, sabes muy bien que le ves _

─ Anda dime , me gano la curiosidad , deberías aprovechar que me estoy interesando por alguien además de mi - dijo y yo resople - además , hasta la guerra ustedes se llevaban mal y ahora .. - lo corté

─ Nos seguimos llevando mal - aclaré

─ Entonces cuéntame que le ves , no lo entiendo - repitió y yo suspire recordando el porque de toda esta situación tan extraña y bizarra

**_0o0o0o0o0o0_**

─ Ginny ya olvídalo - dijo Hermione al borde de la histeria.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que le había confesado a su mejor amiga que no ha besado a nadie y ésta aún no lo superaba , de hecho pareciera como si con cada día que pasaba , le diera más importancia

─ ¿Olvidarlo Mione? , pero !Por las barbas de Merlin! , tienes 17 años y no has besado a nadie , eso es inaceptable - dijo y ella rodó los ojos

─ Ginny ya te dije que mi primer beso será con alguien que me guste , que me atraiga - dijo y la peli roja resoplo

─ Hermione ¿Ya te he dicho que eres una mojigata? - pregunto y la leona rodo los ojos

─ Mas o menos 4 veces en menos de una hora - dijo Hermione y la peli roja asintió

─ Lo eres Hermione , lo eres , es decir !Por Merlin! , terminaran las clases y jamás besaste a un chico , no probaste uno de los placeres de la vida - dijo y la castaña resoplo enfadada

─ Ginny déjalo ya , no es gran cosa - dijo para intentar hacerla callar pero al parecer nada funcionaba

─ Hermione , tengo 2 años menos que tu y ya he besado a Michael, Dean , Harry - dijo

─ No necesito el repertorio de cuantas conquistas has tenido - dijo Hermione enfadada

─ No, lo que tú necesitas es un chico, eso es - dijo la peli roja

─ Ya Ginebra preocúpate por tus asuntos - dijo la castaña

─ Eso hago , !Por Merlin! Hermione hay miles de chicos en esta escuela que morirían por besarte - gritó enfadada y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y le tapo la boca a su mejor amiga

─ Ginebra cállate que estamos en los pasillos, nos pueden oir - dijo y Ginny río por lo bajo

─ Esa sería una buena idea , así vendrían más de uno a ayudarte con ese tema - dijo y Hermione bufo indignada

─ Te he dicho millones de beses que no pienso tener mi primer beso con cualquiera - dijo y enseguida oyó una risita peculiarmente conocida

_Mierda no, Mierda no, Mierda no - pensó la Gryfindor_

─ Así que la Gryfindor, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca no ha dado su primer beso , vaya eso es una gran novedad - dijo la voz indudablemente reconocible de Pansy Parkinson

Hermione tomo aire profundamente preparada para darle la cara a la insoportable Slytherin no sin antes mandarle una mirada envenenada a Ginny quien le pidió disculpas con la mirada

─ Lárgate Parkinson - fue lo único que salió de sus labios y vió como la rubia sonreía con burla

─ Para tu información Granger , estos son los pasillos, y son propiedad de todos - dijo y Hermione suspiro sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto

_Jodidamente cierto_

─ ¿Y bien? ¿no has tenido aún tu primer beso? , ¿ni con Krum , ni con Weasley?, vaya eso es nuevo - dijo con fingido interés

Pero lo que sentía Pansy Parkinson en su interior era un genuino interes por saber quien había sido el captor de los labios de la castaña.

_¿Pero por que diablos me importa eso? - pensó la rubia enojada consigo misma por permitirse tales pensamientos_

─ Déjala ya Parkinson , si ella no ha tenido su primer beso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo Ginny intentando ayudar.

_No me ayudes tanto - ironizó la castaña _

Hermione le lanzo una mirada envenenada , justo en ese preciso instante era cuando le provocaba poner a prueba todos esas maldiciones que había aprendido

─ Cállate Weasley no es tu problema - dijo la Slytherin

─ El tuyo tampoco - dijo la peli roja

─ De hecho si - dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de desconcierto de la castaña

─ Vámonos Herms - dijo Ginny jalando del brazo a Hermione mientras se alejaban de la serpiente.

Cada más se alejaba Pansy miraba con mas detenimiento la figura de la leona. Claramente había cambiado bastante , ya su cabello no parecía un enjambre de pájaros sino ahora tenía bucles que caían en su espalda , sus piernas eran largas y finas , su espalda ancha y larga , sus caderas delgadas y su tras..

_!¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? - pensó alarmada la catira_

Ya había perdido la cordura, eso era , no estaba cuerda , estaba loca, drogada para ser precisos y tonta

Porque quedarse viendo de esa manera a la leona , no sólo estaba mal , era extraño. La veía como jamás vio a una chica , se convencía cada vez más que lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios iba a ser la tontería más grande de toda su vida pero no lo pudo contener

─ Granger , espera un momento.

Tanto la peli roja como la castaña detuvieron su andar y se miraron una la otra. Hermione suspiro dándole a entender a Ginny que la vería luego en los campos de Quidditch y se encamino a dirección de la serpiente.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?, me he vuelto loca - pensaba una y otra vez la serpiente _

Pero verla caminar con ese paso tan propio de ella, tan decidida tan airada , tan ..

─ ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? - pregunto la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando que la serpiente hablara

Pero realmente la palabra hablar no estaba entre la lista de cosas en mente de la serpiente , de hecho ni siquiera figuraba en la lista.

Miro con detenimiento su cuerpo. Definitivamente sus piernas eran largas y tornadas , su cintura era delgada , sus pechos eran bastantes redondos y grandes , muy atrayentes

_¿Pero que demonios? , yo también tengo pechos - pensó escandalizada_

Pero los de la leona que tenia en frente , le atraían de una manera nada normal , quería verlos, tocarlos, sentirlos, saber como eran , saber como sabían , quería besarlos, succionarlos, chuparlos y Pansy sabía que ese pensamiento no era nada normal.

─ ¿Y bien? - pregunto la castaña al ver que la serpiente no hablaba

─ Pues te tengo una propuesta - dijo Pansy sin pensarlo

_Ya que , si ya abrí mi gran bocota , mejor continuo - pensó Pansy _

─ Habla, te escucho - dijo la leona

─ Pues , ya que a tus largos 17 años aún no has besado a nadie, pues yo pensé que te podría ayudar con ese temita en particular - dijo la serpiente.

Hermione bufo indignada. Ahora no sólo Ginny la fastidiaría, sino también una serpiente , y no era una serpiente cualquiera, sino Pansy Parkinson.

─ No necesito que tu ni nadie me busque un chico con quien salir - dijo enojada y la catira sonrío

─ No me refería a eso - dijo y la Gryfindor frunció el ceño

_¿Entonces a que demonios hablaba?_

Y entonces la respuesta le llego súbitamente.

_No, definitivamente Pansy Parkinson se ha vuelto loca_

─ No soy lesbiana - dijo y la otra bufo

─ No dije que lo fueras - dijo acercándose unos pasos a la castaña que por reflejo retrocedió

─ ¿Entonces que? - pregunto la leona

─ Pues … , ya sabes las amigas suelen acostumbrar a ayudarse con esos temas y pues yo podría facilitarte eso - dijo mientras daba otros pasos hacia delante y la Gryfindor otros hacia atrás hasta que quedo pegada de la pared

─ No te entiendo - consiguió decidir mientras la rubia bufaba

─ Haber Granger pensé que ya que eres la sabelotodo lo entenderías rapido, pero veo que no , mira te puedo enseñar a besar , tengo bastante experiencia en ello - dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima mientras a la castaña se le desorbitaban los ojos

_¿Había oído bien? ¿Pansy Parkinson le estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla? ¿A aprender a besar? ¿Besar?_

Por increíble que fuera no había otro pensamiento que esos en la astuta mente de la castaña quien parecía estar sufriendo un ataque

_Es decir, besar , besar a una chica , besar a una serpiente , besar a Pansy Parkinson._

Una parte de su mente le decía que eso era idiota y tonto y otra le decía que aceptara ¿Qué podía perder?

─ ¿Y bien Granger que me dices? - dijo la rubia acercándose más a la castaña hasta que estuvieron las dos a tan sólo centímetros.

La castaña pensó que la rubia la iba a besar pero entonces se acerco a su oído haciendo que su respiración le hicieran sufrir un escalofrío por toda la espalda

─ Hoy a las 1 en la biblioteca - dijo mientras rozaba con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña quien parecía petrificada en la pared

Pansy se alejo hacia las mazmorras con paso decidido pero la verdad era que las piernas le temblaban , desvío su camino hasta el baño de damas más cercano y luego apoyo sus brazos en la pared.

Era increíble que su cerebro parecía no funcionar , no en el momento en el que lo necesitaba , cuando estuvo tan cerca de la castaña sólo pensamientos obscenos pasaban por su mente , cosas que escandalizarían a cualquiera.

Es decir eso estaba mal, ella era una Slytherin y ella una Gryfindor , ella era una chica y ella era.. otra

Pero por más que Pansy se tratara de convencer de ello lo único que hacía era aumentar más sus nerviosismo y su excitación para que se hiciera las 1 y poder besar aquellos labios tan finos y rosas de la castaña. Volver oler ese aroma a rosa y libros. Volver a sentir los cabellos de la castaña rozando su mejilla. Volver a sentir el calor que desprendía aquella leona cuando sus cuerpos quedaron a centímetros.

Pansy Parkinson no sabía exactamente de que coño se trataba eso pero ya estaba calada hasta el fondo y no podría hacer más nada que esperar hasta la 1

* * *

_Bien pues espero que les guste no tengo mucho que decir, sólo soy una adolescente normal en su étapa de hormonas locas que se divierte escribiendo locuras _

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	2. Lo básico

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

* * *

**2- Lo básico **

Hermione no estaba bien , no , estaba físicamente estable , tan estable como podía sin caer al suelo por el temblor de sus rodillas. Estaba emocionalmente inestable, no , mejor dicho, estaba loca.

Si, ese era el termino.

Y todo por culpa de una peli roja escurridiza y bocona.

Ahora no sólo tenía la vergüenza de que un Slytherin lo supiera, sino que ahora tenía un enredo de pensamientos , todos más ridículos que otros

Es decir es una chica !Por Merlín! , es una chica , en el mundo muggle eso se llama lesbianismo y no es aceptado, no , no , eso esta definitivamente mal , en el mundo mago seguro que era igual.

Además era Pansy Parkinson la chica que junto a Draco Malfoy se encargo de hacerle la vida imposible a ella y sus amigos desde que entraron en el vagón del tren.

Era Pansy Parkinson la chica con un nuevo novio cada semana , la chica que se le veía besándose en los rincones con cualquiera , la chica más endemoniadamente sensual de todo Hogwarts.

Y ese era el pensamiento que más le alarmaba a la castaña.

Estaba mal pensar así, estaba muy mal.

_Sólo deben ser mis hormonas , si, eso debe ser _- se convencía una y otra vez la leona intentando relajarse pero todo su cuerpo sufría un escalofrío al recordar la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia al de ella, el calor que sintió , los latidos acelerados de su corazón , el pelo de Pansy rozando su mejilla , la respiración de la serpiente tan cerca de su cuello , la forma en que su lengua lamió su lóbulo , el olor a chicle de frambuesa que desprendía que no podía evitar preguntarse si sus labios sabían igual de bien que olía ella.

Y ahí estaban otra vez esos pensamientos, no importa en que pensara , sus pensamientos terminaban por una Pansy y una Hermione muy acaloradas en la biblioteca

_!Por Merlin debo ir a la enfermería! -_ pensó Hermione mientras se recostaba en su cama y leía un libro esperando a que acabara la hora de la cena y luego llegara la 1

Podría perfectamente no ir, rechazar la propuesta , pero no, ella quería ir , ella era tan jodidamente idiota como para desear ir.

_Bueno, iré , que pase lo que pasa , quizás , sólo sea una jugarreta y ya , quizás no pase nada fuera de lo normal, unas cuantas burlas , risas , mofas , insultos y ya o quizás si la bese , quizás si le deje saborear sus delicados labios , y luego se iba alegando haber cumplido su trato, sí eso era lo más … aceptable._

Con éste pensamiento cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se removió incomoda en su cama por un sueño , un mal sueño, uno que por más que se quemara las neuronas no recordaba , sólo sabía que tenía que ver con Pansy

_!PANSY! - pensó alarmada viendo la hora._

Suspiro, bien faltaban 10 minutos

_¿Por qué Demonios se angustiaba por llegar a la biblioteca? _

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto salió de su alcoba haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

_Respira, inhala , exhala_

Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y vió que todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una pequeña vela que salía de al fondo de la biblioteca. Camino con paso decidido hacia allá y una voz la hizo sobresaltarse

─ Vaya debo admitir que creí que no vendrías - dijo la seductora voz de la rubia

_¿Desde cuando me parase seductora su voz?_

─ Aquí estoy - dijo y la rubia rodó los ojos ocultando su nerviosismo.

Al acercarse a ella trago saliva fuertemente , algo dentro de ella estaba creciendo, un calor recorría su pecho y su garganta. Parecía que Hermione no había notado que había bajado con un camisón rojo casi transparente y una ropa de encaje.

Pansy respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba , aquellos pensamientos obscenos volvían a ella sin control alguno

_Sólo será un beso, quizás dos o tres , pero más nada - intentó convencerse a si misma._ Pero había una parte de ella que le decía que después de probar los labios de la leona no podría parar , no podría parar hasta hacer realidad cada una de sus fantasías y aquello estaba totalmente mal.

Pansy camino con pasos similares al de una gata en asecho a su presa y se coloco a unos centímetros de la castaña

─ Bien , sólo serán unos cuantos besos - dijo y la leona trago saliva visiblemente nerviosa lo cual dejo satisfecha a Pansy.

Saber que causaba esa reacción en la castaña era muy.. estimulante

─ ¿B-besos? ¿no era uno solo? - pregunto sintiéndose una gata indefensa frente a la descarada mirada de la rubia que la miraba de arriba abajo

─ ¿Eres tonta o que? ¿Crees que con un solo beso podrás aprender? , no seas ingenua - dijo y la castaña se sintió enrojecer

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio que a Hermione le parecieron eternos ya que no podía parar de ansiar esos carnosos labios sobre los suyos hablo

─ ¿Y bien?

─ Uy la castaña está impaciente - dijo Pansy sonriendo burlona mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cadera de la castaña y la otra acariciaba sus bucles.

Hermione sintió calor recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir la mano de la rubia sobre su cadera , su tacto ardía , pero de buena manera y una parte de ella que se negaba a ser racional pedía más, pedía que la siguiera tocando.

Por otra parte Pansy estaba temblando de arriba abajo , mantener su mano sobre la cadera de la castaña y no devorarla ahí mismo le estaba tomando trabajo, su cuerpo ardía , quemaba al tacto, y quería más , más de aquella cadera delgada y tan fina al tacto, y sus bucles , eran tan suaves como se imagino.

Con sus dos manos tomo fuertemente la cadera de la Gryfindor haciéndola pegar un respingo por el asombro y la calentura.

Ahora estaban a milímetros , sus cuerpos se rozaban , no sólo sus estómagos, sino sus senos, cosa que a Pansy le estaba volviendo loca, quería saborearlos y aquel pensamiento no la dejaba terminar su tarea en paz.

Trago saliva y acerco su cara a la de la castaña hasta que ambas respiraciones se mezclaban , flores con frambuesa , frambuesa con flores , ambas temblaban de arriba abajo y Hermione sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Con suma lentitud la rubia acerco sus labios a lo de las castaña y como si de cámara lenta se tratase los junto con lo de la castaña quien instantáneamente soltó un jadeo que murió en su garganta. Primero solamente rozo sus labios y luego entre abrió sus labios juntándolos con lo de la castaña quien sintió de lleno el olor a frambuesa de la rubia y se sintió desfallecer , sin saber bien lo que hacía puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia para sostenerse haciendo que ambas quedaran más pegadas y haciendo que Pansy soltara un gemido.

Lo que se daban eran unas caricias suaves y dulces con los labios, no había lengua ni nada , pero si había un sentimiento que ninguna de las dos quería admitir, una por miedo y la otra por intentar razonar consigo misma.

Cuando Pansy sintió los dos brazos de la castaña rodeando su cuello se sintió morir , era endemoniadamente mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Se separo con cuidado de los labios de la castaña aún sin soltar sus caderas y la castaña sin soltar su cuello haciendo que ésta soltara un gruñido y enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeras de rosa , aquello causo gran satisfacción en la rubia.

─ Eso es un simple roce de labios , ahora vamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas - dijo y al ver el temor de la castaña aclaro - sólo déjate llevar ¿si? - pregunto y la leona asintió

Poco a poco se fue acercando nuevamente a la castaña y volvió a juntar sus labios, se rozaron y jugaron delicadamente entre ellos por unos segundos, minutos, la verdad es que ninguna le parecía importar el tiempo ni el espacio en ese preciso momento y luego entre abrió más su boca y dejo que su lengua delineara los finos labios de la leona quien soltó un jadeo y entre abrió los labios dejando pasar la lengua de la rubia quien exploro todo lo que encontró a su paso, con un movimiento lento, disfrutando de la sensación , poco a poco sintió como la lengua de la castaña reaccionaba y se juntaba con la de ella, chocaron , jugaron , bailaron , se conocieron y luego dejo que la lengua de la leona explorara todo lo que quisiera , porque Pansy Parkinson no podía tener pensamientos coherentes en ese preciso instante. Llevo una de sus manos al pecho de la castaña quien dio un respingo de sorpresa y luego su otra mano al cuello para acercarla más. Quería sentirla mas cerca , quería tenerla para ella sola.

Luego de un tiempo en el que ambas lengua se conocieron fueron bajando el ritmo de los movimientos hasta sólo ser pequeños besos de parte de Pansy ya que Hermione parecía petrificada

Ninguna parecía conciente de necesitar aire, no se querían separar, quería fundirse en una sola si fuera posible. El calor de la mano de Pansy sobre el pecho de Hermione la estaba volviendo loca , y la manera en que su otra mano acariciaba su cuello era totalmente excitante. Llevo sus manos a la cadera de la rubia deleitándose por la forma en que se sentía, delgadas y fuertes , totalmente atrayentes , y las masajeo con delicadeza haciendo que la serpiente gimiera entre sus labios.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar Pansy , si no paraba en ese instante acabarían en algún lugar todas sus ropas y no podría parar hasta que Hermione gimiera su nombre y aferrara sus uñas en su espalda

Con lentitud fue separando los labios de la leona que parecían pedir más y cuando rompieron contacto se permitió disfrutar un poco más de la cercanía de la castaña y del calor de sus manos mientras manejaba su cadera. Bajo sólo un poco su mano de manera intencional rozando sus senos y sintió desfallecer, aquello se iba a salir de control muy pronto. Se aparto de la castaña e intentó fingir una sonrisa burlona

─ Pues eso es lo básico - dijo mientras emprendía su retirada. Verla allí parada con los labios hinchados , sus cabellos totalmente despeinados y la respiración agitada no ayudaba

─ Espera - escucho que dijo la leona y se detuvo por más que su interior le decía que corriera, ella era una serpiente y no salía corriendo

Oyo un suspiro y ella misma suspiro, aquello había sido mejor que muchas de sus fantasías y le agradaba saber que al menos la leona lo había disfrutado

─ ¿No me piensas ayudar con lo demás? - pregunto y Pansy se atraganto con su propia saliva

¿Con lo demás? ¿con lo demás que? Con lo demás acabaría destrozando su corbata , mandado a volar todos sus botones , mordido su falda y echo otras cuantas cosas

─ ¿Lo demás que? - pregunto intentando esconder lo ronco de su voz

─ Dijiste que era lo básico , es decir que hay más - dijo y Pansy suspiro

_Yo y mi gran bocota - pensó_

Si permanecía un solo segundo más allí acabaría mostrándole lo demás y más de lo demás , así que suspiro y dijo lo que más temía que salieran de sus labios

─ El jueves a la misma hora en el baño - dijo y salió apresuradamente de esa biblioteca.

Dejando atrás a una leona muy agitada y con un sentimiento creciendo dentro de ella

* * *

_Bueno como pueden haber ya apreciado no es un fic de sólo sexo y ya . _

_Tiene sus partes de racionalidad, y duda y pronto ambas chicas descubriran que significa verdaeramente querer._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review :)_


	3. Cumplí mi trato

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

3- Cumplí mi trato  
**

Ya había pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro en la biblioteca y ninguna de las dos chicas mantenía su cabeza por más de una hora en el mundo exterior sólo se perdían en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte la Gryfindor no podía dejar de pensar que ese había sido su primer beso, había sido con una chica , había sido con una serpiente , y le había gustado , más de lo sano.

Se repetía una y otra vez que aquello estaba mal, que era una tontería y que eran sus hormonas pero el calor que sintió al sentir las manos de la rubia en su cuello, en sus caderas y en su pecho era indescriptible y recordaba lo firme y suave que era la cadera de la Slytherin. No había llegado a tocarla más por simple ética y autocontrol porque lo que se le venía en la mente a la castaña cuando los labios de la rubia y los de ella se encontraban no era precisamente quedarse parada sin hacer nada. Aquellos pensamientos la alarmaban. Además de que al parecer todos sus amigos decidieron hacer como si ella existiera justo en el momento menos apropiado ya que no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Pansy y al parecer la rubia tan poco podía mantener sus ojos mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con los de la leona ya que a cada rato que podían se lanzaban miradas furtivas. Ginny no paraba de preguntarle si estaba enamorada o que y aquello era tonto

_¿Yo enamorarme de .. Pansy? - pensaba siempre en un intento de disipar cualquier duda con respecto a eso_

Por su parte Harry se mantenía preguntándole si estaba enferma y Ron diciendo que eran por los exámenes , pero todos estaban lejos de saber lo que le pasaba a la castaña. Por que lo que le pasaba tenía nombre y apellido… Pansy Parkinson

Y la rubia de Slytherin no paraba de pensar en como había terminado en esa situación , en la que parecía no poder tener un pensamiento coherente y menos si se trataba de la castaña , no podía parar de pensar en sus dulces , y finos labios , en la forma en que sus manos desprendieron calor a ponerse en sus caderas , la manera en que la había dejado luego de terminar el beso, con los labios hinchados, despeinada y con la respiración agitada , el ligero roce que tuvo con su seno , sus suaves bucles , su cuello. No paraba de pensar en toda ella para ser exactos . Nadie parecía percatar que la rubia estaba en las nubes excepto su mejor amigo Draco quien prefería no preguntar mucho ya que no se quería ganar la rabia de la rubia.

Se repetía que no debía ir ese día a la 1 al baño, no debía , ¿pero cuando ella se ha dejado guiar por lo que debe o no? , nunca, y parecía que eso no iba a ser la excepción. Ejercer auto control estaba sobre valorado para la rubia ya que se le hizo posible en una simple biblioteca , más difícil sería en un baño , una de sus tan ya repetidas fantasías. Porque si, desde aquel encuentro no paraba de fantasear con Hermione y en cada una de esas fantasías la ropa sobraba.

─ Hey Pansy ¿tan mal te dejo esa leona? - pregunto con sorna Draco sentándose a su lado en las mazmorras

─ Déjate de bromas Draco - dijo ella mordaz y el rubio río entre dientes

─ Me prometí mantenerme fuera de esto, por simple ética pero me preocupas , si , lose es extraño, jamás me preocupo por alguien que no sea yo - dijo y al ver la mirada sorprendida de su amiga le aclaro - pues, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón soy ególatra, egocéntrico y todas esas chorradas, pero así soy yo , después de todo sino soy así no sería yo - dijo y la rubia rodó los ojos

_¿Cómo me enamore de él en 2do, 3ro y 4to? - se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente al ver a su mejor amigo y no encontraba respuesta_

─ ¿Y bien? ¿no me vas a decir que te hizo Granger? - pregunto

─ No me ha hecho nada - dijo la rubia y resoplo por sus palabras

_Eso era el problema , no me ha hecho nada _

─ Entonces , dime que paso hace dos días - pidió Draco y Pansy suspiro.

─ A veces es molesto ser tu amiga desde 1ro , me conoces mejor de lo que desearía - dijo y el Slytherin sonrío burlón - no paso nada - dijo y el rubio bufo

─ Si claro, luego del martes pareces no darte cuenta de nada ni nadie, por excepción de cierta castaña de Gryfindor - dijo su amigo

─ Vale, nos besamos ¿feliz? - pregunto amargada por no poder mantener ese recuerdo para ella sola

─ Vaya pues eso es bueno ¿no? - pregunto indeciso

_Esto de consolar a mi mejor amiga que le atrae una chica es difícil - pensaba él_

─ Muy bueno, si , excelente , pero no cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en ella y tus pensamientos no son muy lindos que se diga - dijo esta y Draco asintió comprendiendo

─ Vale, no se que decir, me has dejado en blanco , haber cuéntame ¿Cómo besa la leona? - pregunto Draco y Pansy alzó una ceja mientras el se encogía de hombros - parece que no la tendré entre mis lista de conquistas por más tiempo, así que me gustaría al menos saber como besa , es justo - replico él

─ Besa… besa bien - dijo Pansy recordando la manera en que sus labios se rozaron tímidamente para luego sus lenguas bailar y conocerse

─ Si claro y tu expresión es de un simple bien , anda Pansy dilo ya - dijo Draco

_Necesito más amigos hombres - pensó el rubio_

─ Besa increíblemente bien , sabe a flores , sus labios son finos y rosa , su textura es increíble y la forma en que se mueven te deja loca - dijo y el rubio frunció el ceño

_Mucha información - pensó con un escalofrío_

─ Hay algo más ¿verdad? - adivino el rubio

─ Si, digamos que le estoy enseñando a besar , y pues … yo no quería más que una sola sesión , pero tube que abrir mi gran bocota y ahora tengo que verla otra vez hoy - dijo y su amigo suspiro

─ Vaya royo , y… ¿sabes si le gusta las chicas o que? - pregunto

─ No , y a mi tampoco me gustan las chicas , sólo me atrae ella ¿entendiste? - dijo a la defensiva y Draco asintió rodando los ojos

─ Como tu digas , ven , vamos a cenar - dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a su mejor amiga y la llevaba hasta el gran comedor

_Mierda, ya anocheció - fue un pensamiento unísono de Pansy y Hermione _

**0o0o0o0o0**

─ Herms , no has comido nada ¿te duele el estomago? - pregunto Harry preocupado y Hermione nego con la cabeza sonriendo agradecida por la preocupación de su amigo

Si, me duele el estomago pero no precisamente por una indigestión - pensó la Gryfindor mientras veía como la dueña de sus pensamientos se sentaba en su mesa no sin ántes dedicarle una mirada de reojo en su dirección.

Suspiro y decidió comer un poco y luego ir a su habitación a esperar que se hicieran las 1.

Porque por más tonto que suene , ese era el momento que más había esperado la leona desde hace dos días, no podía dejar de pensar en que podría pasar, en desear que el tiempo volara y sobre todo desear volver a tener aquellos carnosos y suaves labios sobre los de ellos y volver a oler su fragancia a frambuesa.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su habitación en donde se puso a leer sin concentrarse en lo absoluto.

_¿Qué me pasa? !Es una chica por Merlin! ¿Qué dirían mis padres si se enteraran , MacGonagall o mis amigos? . _

Pero aquello parecía no tener mucha relevancia en la castaña cuando recordaba a la rubia en cuestión. Resoplo indignada por su poca concentración y con un poco más de éxito se puso a leer uno de sus tantos libros de pociones.

Cuando su reloj marco las 1 se levanto con un temblor en las rodillas que casi le hace perder el equilibrio, paseo por los pasillos como pudo sin poder calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón , su respiración agitada y su temblor de piernas y manos.

Al llegar al baño respiró profundamente y entró a esperar a la serpiente quien parecía haberse retardado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña , !joder aquello estaba mal y no parecía prestarle atención en lo absoluto! Y lo que más le sorprendía es que la sabelotodo Gryfindor no parecía estar conciente de ello.

Jadeo al darse cuenta de una figura en el baño pero se calmo al ver los bucles tan ya conocidos para Pansy. Se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de la castaña hablo

─ Dime exactamente que es lo que quieres

La leona pego un respingo por la impresión de la cercanía de aquella voz ya tan conocida por la castaña y por su tono.

Trago saliva y se volteó para quedar cara a cara a tan sólo pocos centímetros , con la serpiente

─ ¿C-como que que quiero? - pregunto intentando controlar el temblor en su voz

─ Si, tu dijiste que querías saber lo que significaba lo que va más allá de lo básico , hay mucho más allá de lo básico , así que específica - dijo la rubia mientras se felicitaba internamente por no haberse abalanzado tan apresuradamente a la leona.

Aunque no dudaba que de inmediato cuando ambas pusieron los puntos en claro lo haría

Pansy sabía que lo que había dicho tenía la intención de hacer alejar a la castaña , que se arrepintiera pero pareció no tener éxito ya que la castaña asintió

─ Yo no se de esos temas , se supone que tu me enseñarías ¿no? - pregunto con su típico sarcasmo Gryfindor sin darse cuenta del temblor en los brazos de Pansy al oir la palabra _enseñar _

Habían muchas cosas que le quería enseñar, en serio necesitaba que especificara

─ Haber ya que pareces lenta en todo esto, te lo explicare lo mejor que puedo - dijo mientras se acercaba más a la castaña quien por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás quedando arrinconada contra la pared - hay más allá de los besos , hay caricias , roces , juegos , risas , jadeos y eso - logro decir con dificultad ya que su cuerpo llamaba a gritos el roce con el de la leona que tenía al frente.

Hermione inhalo profundamente impregnándose del aroma de frambuesas de la rubia y sintió que sus piernas pronto perderían toda la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba

─ E-entonces enséñame - pidió sorprendiéndose a si misma por lo ronco de su voz.

Pansy soltó un jadeo al notar la voz de la leona quebrarse y supo enseguida que si ella articulaba palabra sería lo mismo o peor ,así que se acerco más a la castaña quien no se movió más por que estaba pegada contra la pared y porque deseaba el roce de la rubia , y cuando sintió sus caderas lo suficientemente juntas y sus pechos rozándose movió su mano hasta la parte baja de su cabello y su otra mano la poso en la cadera de la castaña quien esta vez llevaba el uniforme del colegio

_Gracias a Merlín - pensó la rubia cuestionándose que hubiese sucedido si hubiese llegado en el camisón de la otra noche_

Enseguida que las manos de Pansy hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de la castaña esta se mordió los labios para evitar que un jadeo saliera de su boca y miró fijamente las orbes verdes de la serpiente mientras ésta iba acortando la distancia entre ambas y con una respiración profunda rozo sus labios lentamente primero intentando recordar su textura y luego intentando grabar el recuerdo y acostumbrarse a ellos, poco a poco fue apresando los labios de la castaña entre los suyos dándole pequeños besos mientras la Gryfindor ponía sus manos en las caderas de la Slytherin quien soltó un gemido que murió en los labios de su acompañante.

Sus caderas eran justo como las recordaba y sin poder controlarlo empezó a mover sus manos sobre estás dándole pequeños masajes que por dentro estaban llevando a Pansy a la locura.

Sin poder controlarlo la rubia bordeo los labios de la castaña pidiendo acceso con su lengua y la castaña abrió más la boca para enseguida empezar con el juego de sus lenguas que parecían desearse mutuamente ya que no perdían contacto. La rubia enredo sus dedos entre los sedosos bucles de la castaña y jadeo al sentir la lengua de la leona jugando con sus labios , con la mano que tenía en su cadera la pego más a ella haciendo que ambas jadearan , con delicadeza atrapo el labio inferior de la castaña entre sus dientes dándole un pequeño mordisco que hizo que la castaña se sobresaltara pero de inmediato su cuerpo pidió más así que llevo sus manos al cuello de la Slytherin y jugo con sus sedosos cabellos rubios.

Sus bocas seguían dándose ligeros besos dándole un descanso a sus lenguas , pero ahora estaban más concentradas en intentar reprimir el deseo que estaba despertando en ellas, sin detenerse a pensarlo Pansy llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de la castaña y su otra mano a la mejilla de la castaña quien al sentir el contacto ardiente de la rubia ladeo su cabeza hacia el lugar del contacto mientras sentía un escalofrío en su espalda causado por las caricias delicadas de la rubia en su espalda.

Aún sin separar sus manos del cuerpo de la otra separaron sus labios jadeando en busca de aire. Pansy decidió no abrir los ojos ya que estaba segura que la imagen de una Hermione agitada y con los labios hinchados no la ayudarían en nada , pero la leona si los abrió y lo que vió la dejo pasmada unos instantes, mientras sentía un calor en la parte baja de su entre pierna.

Pansy respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad , sus labios estaban entre abiertos y bastante hinchados y más rojos de lo normal, mientras su cabello estaba despeinado.

Se detuvo a mirar la figura de Pansy más detenidamente de lo que había hecho en toda la semana.

Sus pechos estaban muy bien formados, grandes y con la forma exacta , llamándola , pidiéndole algo que alarmo a la castaña, un deseo incontrolable tocarlos la embargo por completo y sin siquiera detener a pensar en sus actos llevo sus manos hacia los pechos de la rubia quien soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir dos manos sobre cada pecho suyo. Abrió los ojos como platos y vio en los ojos miel de la leona algo que jamás antes había visto en ellos, deseo , puro deseo, deseo del bueno.

_Demonios, es jodidamente mejor que todas mis fantasías juntas - pensó la serpiente _

─ ¿Q-que…? - empezó a preguntar pero los labios de la leona atraparon los suyos mandándola a callar mientras la pregunta que antes había intentado salir de la boca de la Slytherin moría en alguna parte

¿Qué hace? No importa, nada importaba.

Esta vez ni siquiera se rozaron , simplemente se besaron con pasión , deseo , todo lo que llevaban acumulado dentro y no se atreverán a decir , sus labios bailaban sincronizadamente mientras las manos de la rubia se encontraban en la espalda de la castaña dándole pequeños masajes que hacían soltar jadeos a la Gryfindor quien tenía sus dos manos en los pechos de la rubia pero no se atrevería a hacer mas.

Con un gruñido de impaciencia Pansy llevo sus dos manos a las de la castaña haciendo que apretara más sus pechos , dando así un jadeo de sorpresa y satisfacción

─ Solo hazlo - dijo entre besos la rubia mientras volvía a concentrarse en la espalda de la castaña.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a la parte bajar de su espalda y se concentro en pasar sus dedos con delicadeza causándole un escalofrío a la leona que no pudo más que jadear entre sus labios y empezó a mover sus manos dando pequeños masajes a los senos de la rubia que por debajo de la tela estaban completamente endurecidos

Pansy sintió su mundo temblar cuando sintió las suaves caricias de la castaña en sus senos y soltó un gruñido al verse frustrada en sus intentos de tocar un poco más de piel de la leona

Se separo rápidamente dejando confusa a la castaña pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que con rapidez puso sus manos en la corbata de la castaña quien sorprendida dio un respingo

─ ¿Q-que haces? - pregunto mientras veía como la rubia desasía el nudo de su corbata y se la quitaba con rapidez tirándola por alguna parte del piso

─ ¿No hace calor? - pregunto la rubia y la leona se sonrojo

_Hacía demasiado, demasiado calor _

Con delicadeza le quito la túnica que tenía dejándola en una camisa blanca de botones sin ninguna corbata y dejando al descubierto sus perfectas piernas medio tapadas por la falda

Sin palabra alguna volvió a atacar los labios de la castaña mientras empezaba a rodearla con sus brazos y sus manos bajaban por la espalda hasta llegar al inicio de la falda. Con una sonrisita metió sus manos por debajo de la falda causando que la castaña quien no había despegado sus manos de los pechos de la rubia los maseajara con fuerza haciendo a ambas gemir.

La rubia se sintió desfallecer al oir el gemido de la leona y con sumo cuidado empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia el cubículo más cercano.

Hermione no estaba conciente de más nada que el hecho de que las manos de la serpiente estuvieran peligrosamente cerca de su trasero y de la textura increíblemente suave y dócil de los senos de la rubia.

Al llegar a un cubículo Pansy empujo a Hermione dentro de él y cerró la puerta tras ellas para volver a concentrarse en el trasero redondo y suave de la leona que le llamaban a gritos.

Hermione al sentir como las manos de Pansy daban pequeños masajes en su trasero gimió y sintió calor, calor que quemaba en su parte intima , gimió más fuerte cuando los dientes de la rubia atraparon sus labios en un mordisco pasional.

La rubia estaba fascinada por la textura de su trasero, por su forma , su suavidad y por la manera en que la castaña gemía.

Aquello era más de lo que podría soñar

Hermione vió que la rubia llevaba aún su corbata así que retiro sus manos de los pechos bien formados de la rubia y se dedico a quitarle el nudo a la corbata de la serpiente quien dio un respingo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la leona.

Con éxito le quito la corbata y la tiró a quien sabe donde y vió que sus dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados invitándola a ver más allá y sin pensarlo acercó sus manos por la piel descubierta de la rubia haciéndola jadear

La serpiente movió sus manos de la falda de la castaña y empezó a hacer un recorrido por el vientre de la leona quien ya no podía más con las ganas de devorársela entera. Sintió como las manos de su acompañante subían con delicadeza hasta sus pechos por encima de la tela y empezó a masajearlos mientras la otra jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. La castaña puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia acercándola más a ella, y la rubia le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja , primero lentamente , luego lo lamió , lo beso y lo volvió a lamer , y lentamente su lengua fue bajando hasta llegar a la clavícula de la castaña quien gimió y llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de la rubia y lentamente fue subiendo sus manos por su espalda por debajo de la tela haciendo gemir a la rubia

La lengua de la rubia fue bajando hasta llegar a la camisa donde por debajo de la tele se encontraba unos senos con unos pezones muy endurecidos que la llamaban a gritos y entonces reacciono.

Si no quería terminar quitándole toda la ropa tendría que parar, parar ya mismo.

Haciendo uso de todo su auto control se separo de la castaña y sin más salió del cubículo dejándola confundida.

La leona espero a que su respiración se calmara un poco y luego salió del cubículo y se quedo viendo como la rubia se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo aún con la respiración agitada.

─ ¿Q-que paso? - pregunto la castaña sintiendo arder su cara al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

No sólo era insano en todo sentido, eran mujeres , pero aquel pensamiento jamás se la paso por la cabeza mientras sentía los besos de la castaña por su cuerpo.

Se acerco al espejo y se arreglo su camisa mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo

─ Ya termino, cumplí con mi trato , ya te enseñe , mejor nos vamos que ya está amaneciendo - dijo viendo por la ventana.

Hermione pego un respingo al darse cuenta de que era cierto

¿Cuánto tiempo pudieron haber pasado allí?

─ Accio ropa - menciono la rubia sobresaltando a Hermione.

La serpiente agarro la corbata y la túnica de Hermione y se la entrego mientras se ponía su corbata y se daba unos últimos retoques a su cabello.

Ya con su respiración más calmada se dio la vuelta para irse del baño no sin antes decir

─ Lo hiciste bien

Y así como llego, desapareció , dejando a una castaña completamente confundida

* * *

_Me costo un poco escribir este cap. Es la primera vez que he hecho un Lemon . Bueno algo así como la segunda pero es extremedamente complicado._

_Este fue un mini lemon que no pasó más allá ¿quieren más? , lean el proximo cap _

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews  
_


	4. Vales la pena

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

**

**4- Vales la pena  
**

Luego de aquel encuentro en el baño ninguna de las dos chicas se atrevía a sostenerse la mirada por más de unos pocos segundos, aunque eso no signifique que no se miraban. Porque si de algo se había dado cuenta todo el alumnado de Hogwarts era que Pansy no apartaba los ojos de Hermione entre clases , que Hermione la miraba siempre que podía cuando estaban en el gran comedor.

Lo que sus amigos más cercanos notaban era que cuando estaba sola una , la otra se dedicaba a detallar cada detalle de su rostro , a la lejanía. Por que ninguna tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar.

_¿De que hablar? - se preguntaba una y otra vez Hermione_

El hecho de que Pansy huía de la mirada de la castaña era por el simple hecho de tenerle miedo. Si, Pansy Parkinson una Slytherin temiéndole a una Gryfindor.

Temía perderse en esas orbes color miel que habían protagonizado cada pensamiento de la rubia desde hace dos semanas para ser exactos. Tenía miedo de que al mirarla pudiera ver temor en ellos, arrepentimiento. Si, esa era la peor palabra que podría salir de los labios de la castaña. Que se arrepintiera de aquellos besos , de aquellas caricias , de aquellos gemidos y jadeos , de la pasión que destilaban. Tenía miedo de saberse indefensa ante la leona. Porque lo que Pansy Parkinson jamás creyó fue enamorarse … y menos de ella. Menos de una chica . Menos de una Gryfindor .

Habían tantos peros y contra en una frase que las relacione a ambas que era ridículo pensar que algo fuera de lo normal sucedía entre esas dos chicas. Los alumnos simplemente acertaban a pensar que se habían peleado más fuerte de lo normal. Que más lejos de la realidad no podían estar.

Porque lo que más deseaba Pansy era cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos encontrarse en el expreso de Hogwarts , e iniciar el año de nuevo, olvidarse de aquella idiota propuesta , de aquellos labios, de aquella lengua , de sus ojos , de su cabello , de sus caderas , de su pecho , de su trasero , de cada una de sus facciones. Específicamente olvidarse de la existencia de cierta castaña.

Quería dejar de suspirar cada vez que la veía pasar por los pasillos sin notar la presencia de la serpiente , quería dejar de tener aquellos sueños tan perturbadores que hacían que la rubia siempre se despertara para tener que darse un baño de agua fría , quería dejar de desearla , quería dejar de pensar en ella pero no lo lograba.

Quería oir su voz , quería hablarle , jamás lo habían hecho sin insulto de por medio y la Slytherin moría internamente por ello. Una simple conversación podría prender una brecha de esperanza en la rubia y eso no podía permitírselo.

Ya muchas veces habían estado peligrosamente cerca de decirse una sola, una miserable y única palabra al cruzarse y rozarse intencionalmente por los pasillos ante los ojos expectantes de los demás, pero sólo conseguían desviar la mirada y seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque Pansy se había encontrado a si misma rozándose con la castaña cada vez que podía. Entre pasillos, biblioteca , clases , campo.

Porque si, Pansy Parkinson era una masoquista total y no tenía manera de negarlo ni siquiera ante las miradas de reproche de Draco.

_¿Pero de que hablar? - se cuestiono ella misma con mofa._

Jamás se habían detenido a charlar sobre ellas y hacerlo ahora no venía al caso. Era totalmente irrelevante. Porque ya no habría nada que pudiera hacer cambiar lo que crecía con los días en el interior de la Slytherin cuando veía a la leona. No podía cambiar el picor en sus manos al tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla , no podía obligar a sus ojos a quedarse quietos cuando sabía que la Gryfindor andaba cerca. No podía obligar a su subconsciente dejar de tener fantasías . No podía dejar que su corazón bombeara a mil por hora con tan sólo la mención de esas 8 letras que la estaban torturando : Hermione.

Ya había pasado más de una semana de aquel día y en la mente de Hermione se repetía diariamente sin descaro alguno. Era imposible dejar de pensar en eso. Le era imposible mantenerse al tanto en clases, era imposible no suspirar al no saber que demonios pasaba con ella, era imposible pensar que necesitaba , le urgía , deseaba , moría por hablar con Pansy. Aunque siempre una conversación entre ellas estaba sobrevalorado, era lo que más deseaba Hermione en ese momento. Deseaba disipar las dudas que la leona llevaba manteniendo en su pecho desde que se recalcó mentalmente todo lo que había pasado en el baño , al llegar a su cama. Había recordando como gemían , como se tocaban , como las prendas parecían estorbar , como se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a una pasión prohibida. Y entonces había caído en cuenta que le urgía más que un simple tacto sobre la tela. Para ser más precisos quería compartir intimidad con la rubia. Aquello le alarmaba lo suficiente como para no dejarla dormir por las noches , ni concentrarse en sus estudios. Jamás había pensado en un chico de esa manera y muchos menos en una chica.

Cada vez le era más imposible dejar de mirar la manera en que se pavoneaba por los pasillos, la manera en que sus caderas se movían al compás de sus pasos, la manera en que su cabello rubio ondeaba al caminar , su semblante indescifrable y la petulancia que arrojaba.

Cada vez se le hacía más imposible dejar de desear volver a tener sus labios unidos, sus respiraciones mezcladas , oler aquel aroma frambuesas.

Ya no había pensamiento razonable en la mente de la castaña y quizás eso fue la que le impulso a hacer lo que hizo aquella noche en una de sus rondas como prefecta que compartía con los otros prefectos de las otras casas, cabía mencionar que Pansy era una.

La encontró sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones de la biblioteca y entro allí sin darle tiempo a Pansy de emprender una retirada. Se acerco lo suficiente como para poder mirar sus ojos fijamente , cosa que no se había permitido desde hace mucho, de perderse en aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes y lo suficiente como para oler débilmente su olor a frambuesas.

Pansy sostuvo la mirada de la Gryfindor por el simple de hecho de no querer verse indefensa ante la leona. Sintió sus piernas flaquear así que no hizo ningún esfuerzo y se desplomo en el sillón donde segundos antes había estado sentada haciendo precisamente nada , sólo pensar , pensar en la chica que tenía justamente en esos momentos al frente.

La castaña tomo aire fuertemente llenando sus fosas nasales del aroma que desprendía la rubia y hablo, sorprendiéndose a si misma de que su voz no sonara quebrada como pensó que saldría

─ ¿Qué haces? - pregunto con rabia contenida.

─ Mis rondas - contesto la serpiente extrañada recibiendo un bufido por parte de la leona quien cerro los puños dejándose los nudillos blancos pero poco le importaba.

Ya era lo suficientemente extraño y frustrante para la castaña sin necesidad del sarcasmo de la rubia

─ Me refiero a que juegas - dijo y la rubia respiro profundamente temiendo que en un impulso, tan tonto como el de la primera vez que propuso el trato le hiciera decir la verdad que pugnaba por salir de sus labios y se concentro en elaborar una respuesta , lo cual era extraño, ya que era una Slytherin la reina de los engaños. Pero engañar a la castaña se le hacía imposible.

─ Yo no estoy jugando nada y si me disculpas hago mis rondas - dijo en un claro intento de que se marchara y así lo hizo.

Sin más la castaña emprendió retirada alejándose con paso decidido fuera de la biblioteca. Al encontrarse allí suspiro contra la puerta sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban poco a poco y se dejo caer en la pared cercana a la puerta.

Poco le importaba que alguien la viera allí. Su mente estaba abarrotada de pensamientos, y su cuerpo de sensaciones que se negaba a reconocer.

La rubia suspiro profundamente deseando desaparecer, en parte estaba aliviada por que la castaña no insistiera más, peor una parte de ella había anhelado algo de película.

Quizás que le discutiera , que alegara estar celosa, una mirada , y por último un beso . Si, Pansy Parkinson se estaba volviendo tonta y parecía una adolescente enamorada más, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto

Luego de una hora más Pansy decidió salir de allí a seguir su ronda por las mazmorras y luego ir a dormir pero se topo con el cuerpo relajado de la leona quien dormía placidamente en el suelo recostada de la pared cercana a la puerta de la biblioteca. Tenía las piernas hasta la altura de su pecho y su cabeza encima de sus brazos que reposaban en sus rodillas. Tenía una expresión de paz que sólo podía conseguir al dormir. Al igual que Pansy , ya que ambas tenían sueños similares sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Porque Pansy soñaba con ella y Hermione con Pansy. Era un ciclo que se repetía cada noche , dándoles paz , paz que sólo podían encontrar en los brazos de la otra, por lo tanto sólo en sueños.

Se veía tan tierna e indefensa que Pansy no pensó en nada más sino sentarse a su lado y acunarla para darle calor pero desistió de la idea y se quito su tunica para ponérsela sobre sus hombros.

Se agacho a la altura de Hermione y la miró detenidamente , como no se había permitido en tanto tiempo por temor de caer en la tentación de mandar todo al diablo, detallo cada peca , cada grano, cada mínimo poro de su piel y lo sintió. Paso el dorso de su mano delicadamente por las mejillas de la castaña disfrutando de la suavidad de estas y sin darse cuenta se fue inclinando hacia delante hasta sentir la respiración de la castaña chocar en su cara. Inhalo profundamente volviendo a impregnarse de aquel tan característico aroma a flores . Miró sus labios detenidamente y se acerco a ellos y los rozó. Los rozó con tanta delicadeza que a duras penas una persona despierta lo notaría, pero para Pansy eso era lo que necesitaba. La textura y suavidad de aquellos labios, una vez más. Apartó un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su cara y se levanto de allí mientras se alejaba a las mazmorras , no sin antes darle una última mirada a la leona y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Con pereza Hermione fue abriendo los ojos y se desoriento un poco por la luz que salía del gran ventanal que tenía en frente y entonces recordó su charla con Pansy y que seguramente se habría quedado dormida allí. Sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros y se dio cuenta que tenía una túnica sobre sus hombros. La tomo entre sus manos y aspiro el aroma cerrando los ojos disfrutando el olor que empapaba sus fosas nasales. Frambuesa. Chicle de frambuesa. Su aroma favorito.

Suspiro ante sus pensamientos y se fue en dirección a su habitación para bajar a desayunar y hacer de nuevo como si nada pasara. Pero si pasaba y más fuerte. Y ahora tenía una escusa para hablar de nuevo con Pansy. Devolverle su túnica y agradecerla.

_No, esta mal , mejor se la mando con otra persona. Si ¿y como le explico a esa otra persona porque tenía la túnica de Pansy?_

Frustrada se masajeo las sienes y decidió guardar la túnica de Pansy en su cofre mientras se decidía que hacer y bajo al comedor mientras fingía que todo estaba bien. Fingía que no moría de ganas de volver a hablar con Pansy. Fingía que oía a sus amigos cuando no era así. Fingía concentración en clases cuando en realidad su mente viajaba más lejos, mucho más lejos de la materia.

Después de la cena un rubio fue a las mazmorras ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeros sobre la inasistencia de su amiga y se sentó al lado de una rubia que escondía su rostro entre sus manos suspirando

─ Aquí estas - dijo Draco y Pansy pego un respingo ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio

─ ¿Dónde estaría sino? - pregunto la chica alzando una ceja mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros

─ Pues primero pase por el baño de chicas y no estabas por allí - dijo y Pansy frunció el ceño

─ ¿Por qué habría de estar en el baño de chicas? - pregunto

─ Pues… Granger tampoco bajo a cenar y pensé… - se calló al darse cuenta de la mirada iracunda de la rubia

─ Ella y yo no tenemos nada , no lo tendremos , no lo tuvimos , entiéndelo Draco Malfoy - dijo ésta dándole una mirada asesina

_Vaya debe de estar enfadada , me llamo por mi apellido - pensó el rubio_

─ Perdón Pansy.. pero es que no entiendo - dijo y la rubia resoplo

─ Llevas diciendo eso con tanta frecuencia desde que te conté lo de Granger - dijo y el ojigris asintió

─ Si, pero esta vez no entendió otra cosa , si tu la quieres ¿Por qué no se lo haces saber? - cuestiono el rubio temeroso de la respuesta de su amigo.

Pansy se encogió de hombros sin fuerza para pelear con su amigo.

─ Porque lo nuestro no fue nada , fui una ayuda para ella, para que aprendiera a besar , como suelen hacer las chicas , aprenden a besar con sus amigas y luego lo practican con cualquier chico que les guste - dijo escupiendo las palabras con rencor

La sola idea de la leona besando a otro que no fuera ella la ponía iracunda e insegura.

─ Lo dices despectivamente , no quieres que ella bese a más nadie, quieres ser tú la única , y eso no está mal, eso significa que la quieres - dijo Draco y Pansy resoplo.

En cualquier otro momento se sorprendería de sus profundas palabras pero ahora sólo podía resoplar y ver todo con un punto sarcástico

─ Haber rubio no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, no la quiero, no me gusta , no la deseo , lo nuestro fue besos y más nada , más nada ocurrió ni ocurrirá jamás , ella tiene derecho a elegir y no va a elegir precisamente a una mujer y menos a mi - dijo mientras se levantaba en dirección a su habitación.

Draco repaso un poco más las palabras de su amiga y dijo antes de que la chica se fuera

─ Piénsalo bien Pansy , tu vales la pena , y yo creo que ella lo piensa así - dijo mientras se iba a su habitación sin detenerse a mirar la sonrisa de agradecimiento de Pansy.

* * *

_Como veran este cap se dedico a los sentimientos *suspiro*_

_La verdad es que amo a Draco ¿uds no? 3_

_Bueno el proximo cap habra más sentimientos así que no se desesperen por lemmon , pronto lo abra_

_Gracias por su apoyo. Espero reviews . Nos leemos pronto ^^  
_


	5. Sospechas

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

* * *

**5- Sospechas**

Ya había pasado un día entero desde la "amena" charla que tubo con Pansy y la castaña no podía sacarse de la mente las frías palabras de la Slytherin. Le dolían sin saber porque , o más bien negándose a creer que era lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Si de algo se caracterizaba Hermione Granger era por no seguir sus impulsos y mucho menos a su corazón. Esa fue la razón por la que no le confeso nada a Ron cuando le gustaba , ni le correspondió el beso a Victor.

Hermione Granger era una chica de pensamientos fríos y lógicos. Pero todo parecía irse al caño con tan sólo la mención de la rubia que ocupaba su mente las ultimas semanas.

Aún se recriminaba mentalmente por su actitud en la sala común luego de que todos llegaran de cenar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny se había puesto a hablar con Ron de la expresión de Malfoy que parecía esperando que alguien entrara por la puerta , pero lo que llamo la atención de la castaña fue la interrupción de Harry

─ Supongo que estaría esperando a Parkinson - dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviera relevancia

!Por Merlín que si tenía! Por lo menos para la castaña

─ ¿A Parkinson? - pregunto Hermione tratando de sonar indiferente

─ Si, Herms todos saben que esos dos tienen algo - dijo Ginny quien miraba atentamente el semblante de Hermione. Había algo que aún no descifraba en su castaña amiga, pero algo había cambiado en ella.

─ ¿S-son novios? - pregunto la leona esta vez tartamudeando como verdadera idiota.

_¿Por qué me disgusta? Que la serpiente haga lo que quiera con su vida - pensaba una y otra vez _pero no podía dejar de apretar fuertemente los dientes intentando controlar su ira

─ No lo se pero nose que le ve a ese hurón - dijo Ron con burla

_Si, eso . ¿Qué le podría ver a Malfoy? - se esperanzo Hermione_

─ No se , podría ser el hecho de que son amigos desde 1ro, que es rubio , alto , bien formado , e increíblemente guapo - dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

Ron se atraganto con las ranas de chocolate que saboreaba anteriormente muy a gusto y Harry suspiró.

Ajena a la discusión que había iniciado los dos Wesley, Hermione repasaba las palabras de su peli roja amiga

_Rubio, alto , bien formado , guapo y .. un chico - se repasaba mentalmente ella_

Es que si para Hermione había algo obvio es Parkinson no perdería el tiempo pensando en una chica como ella, una Gryfindor , una sangre sucia y al fin y al cabo.. una chica.

─ Hey ¿Herms me escuchas? - pregunto el peli rojo moviendo su mano frenéticamente por los ojos de la leona

─ ¿Qué? - pregunto la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos - oh si - dijo sin siquiera importarle lo que hablaban.

─ ¿Si? ¿te gusta Pansy? - pregunto Ginny intentando reprimir la sonrisa de victoria que se había formado en su rostro al ver que la castaña de paraba con rapidez como si fuera impulsada como un resorte y su rostro se ponía colorado

─ ¿Q-que? ¿de donde sacas esas ideas tan estúpidas Ginebra? - pregunto Hermione intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

─ Cálmate Herm era una broma , es que parecías ida en tus pensamientos - dijo Harry.

Hermione suspiro y se volvió a sentar con sus amigos ignorando por completo la mirada ceñuda de su peli roja amiga quien en su mente estaba sacando unas cuantas conclusiones , una más locas que otras , pero al fin y al cabo ninguna muy errada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la rubia de Slytherin se pasaba una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo.

Una parte de ella le decía que podía dejar todos los prejuicios atrás y tratar de luchar por ella.

Total no es que le fuera indiferente , eso lo había dejado claro la castaña cuando la miro aquella vez en el baño con deseo

Pero la rubia se negaba eso y otra vez alegándose a si misma de que era por el simple hecho de ser una principiante en ese área.

Cuando sepa lo que es estar con un chico ni dudas le quedara que lo nuestro fue algo tonto - pensó con fastidio y enojo.

Odiaba tener que pensar en ella las 24 horas del día porque ni siquiera en sus sueños podía obtener la paz que quería. Cada vez los sueños eran más repetitivos e insistentes y aquello cansaba a la rubia tanto que llego al extremo de pedirle el favor a Draco que le consiguiera una poción que le ayudara a no tener sueños. Aquello habría resultado pero no podía decir lo mismo mientras se mantenía despierta y dormir todo el día no era una opción.

Durante toda la noche estuvo pensando en que hubiese ocurrido si le hubiese dicho que quería estar con ella cuando la intercepto en la biblioteca en vez de haber salido con un comentario frío y mordaz.

Desecho todos sus pensamientos saliendo de entre sus sabanas y yendo al baño a darse un baño de agua fría ya que ese día no había tomado la poción y pues.. bueno tubo sueños.

Luego del relajante baño bajo a los jardines del castillo. Había un excelente clima , el perfecto como para relajarse y tomar sol.

Y alejarse de la Grynfindor. Porque por más cobarde y sorprendente que suene de una Slytherin , la rubia la estaba evitando a toda costa. Y por suerte no se la había topado ni una sola vez en el resto de la noche anterior.

Con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos disfrutando de los rayos de sol que hacían contacto con su piel dejandose llevar por el hilo de sus ya tan acostumbrados pensamientos

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La castaña suspiró impregnando así sus fosas nasales de aquel tan característico aroma de una cierta rubia.

Frambuesa - pensó con un suspiro mientras se levanta de su cama e iba a arreglarse para el resto del día.

Hermione sabía que aquello no podía seguir así. Era enormemente ridiculo que no pudiera sacarse de su cabeza a una chica.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras se ponía su ropa muggle. Al fin y al cabo era sabado y en la tarde irían a Hogsmeade.

Miró las nubes que se elevaban cada vez más alto por los cielos , miró el sol que mandaba rayos de luz directamente al jardín del castillo y entonces su mirada se perdió en una figura esbelta que se encontraba acostada boca abajo cubierta por la sombra de un árbol.

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió de su habitación con la túnica en sus manos. Pasó por la sala común sin percatarse que una peli roja la mirada detenidamente. Lo menos que podía imaginar Hermione es que alguien estuviera despierto a las 6 de la mañana un sabado.

Ginny la siguió con cautela hasta que llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Hermione salió con paso indeciso y se fue acercando a la sombra de una chica recostada en el pasto.

Las sospechas de la menor de los Wesley incrementaron al ver que la figura de la chica era nada más y nada menos que la de la Slyhterin que yacía boca a abajo tomando sol con un bikini.

Hermione tragó saliva fuertemente al darse cuenta de la poca tela que cubría el cuerpo de la rubia e intento emprender retirada pero la voz dulce y fuerte de la rubia la detuvo

─ ¿Quién anda ahí?

─ Y-yo - dijo Hermione sintiéndose tonta

Oh vaya.. yo , de tantas personas que pueden llamarse yo , yo , yo maldito yo ¿es que acaso no puedo pensar coherentemente? - se pregunto mentalmente

La rubia suspiro cansinamente y levantó sus orbes verdosas hacia la figura de la castaña reparando lo bien que se veía.

Traía una camisa lila que le llegaba hasta la cadera y tenía un ligero escote y el cuello totalmente abierto con una especie de collar colgando de él , vestía unos shorts azul metálicos rasgados un poco al nivel de los muslos y de él colgaba unas especies de cinturones que caían como colgantes , también llevaba unas botas negras con taco bajo.

La rubia tenía que reconocer que había cambiado mucho en todos los años que llevaba viéndola. Ya no vestía sucia ropa muggle como suéter de rayas de colores y unos pantalones tres tallas mayores , ya su cabello no parecía un enjambre de pájaros y sin duda alguna cuidaba más su aspecto ya que esa mañana traía una débil sombra color lila y un poco de delineador con un lip gloss brillante.

Al darse cuenta que su escrutinamiento había durado más de lo normal alejo su mirada de la castaña para posarlo en la túnica que traía entre sus manos.

─ V-vine a dejarte tu túnica - dijo mientras se agachaba y la colocaba a su lado a la vez que miraba de reojo el cuerpo de la rubia. Realmente no tenía nada de que quejarse.

Cuando se estaba levantando para volver al castillo una mano tomo su muñeca sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a la dueña de la mano.

_¿Qué pretendo? !Se supone que la estoy evitando !Por Merlín! - pensaba la rubia enfadada consigo misma_

Ambas chicas sintieron una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos miel se encontraron con los verdes de la rubia y se sostuvieron durante un largo rato hasta que la castaña desvío la mirada.

_Di algo pareces tonta - se repetía una y otra vez la leona_

─ G-gracias por la túnica - dijo

─ De nada - respondió ésta encogiéndose de hombros aún tumbada en el césped.

Hermione miró con detenimiento a la chica. A pesa de verse libre , tenía los hombros rígidos algo tensos.

─ Estás tensa - observó Hermione

─ Son los exámenes me tienen mareada - mintió hábilmente la rubia y se felicito mentalmente

_Bien , al parecer ya mi cerebro funciona - pensó_

─ Lose , a mi también - dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas cerca de la rubia quien dio un respingo al sentir tan cerca de la castaña

─ ¿Qué haces? - pregunto

─ Ven , relájate , te daré un masaje - dijo mientras se ponía sobre la espalda de la rubia quien no pareció molestarle el peso

No no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero si la sensación de que todo su autocontrol se iba por la borda

_¿Qué demonios haces Hermione Jane Granger? ¿Qué tal si te ve algún profesor? - pensó _pero en seguida desecho sus pensamientos al ver de cerca la espalda de la rubia.

Paso delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por la espina dorsal haciendo que la rubia temblara bajo de ella. El tacto de sus dedos quemaba en su espalda desnuda

La castaña sintió unos deseos florecer dentro de ella de querer acariciar toda su espalda y besarla. Besarla como había deseado hace días. Besado como había soñado tanto tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando desechar aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a pasar su mano derecha por la espalda de la rubia mientras que su izquierda trazaba círculos en el brazo de la rubia.

Ambas sabían que estaban quemando por dentro, ambas morían de deseo , y ambas ignoraban el hecho de que cierta peli roja miraba la escena desde la puerta del castillo con expresión incrédula y a la vez una sonrisa cómplice

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Vale, creo que esto del tema de besar a los chicos se me salió de mano , creo que prefiere besar a las chicas - pensó y luego se alejo a su habitación sonriendo._

Si Ginny se caracterizaba por algo era por ser inmensamente comprensiva e inteligente. Y había estado observando el extraño comportamiento de la castaña al regresar al campo de Quidditch luego de aquella charla con Parkinson . Luego observo como la rubia de Slytherin parecía distraída en clases de pociones. Observo que la castaña fruncía el ceño inconcientemente al ver a Pansy con Draco. Se dio cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban una a la otra sin percatarse de ello, luego de unos días después. Se dio cuenta también de que Draco sabía algo que ella no y se sintió celosa. Pansy confiaba en su amigo pero al parecer Hermione no. Pero tan pronto como llego esa idea la desecho. Debía ser difícil confesar que te gustaba una mujer , visto de manera social , una catástrofe , pero en asuntos del corazón no hay quien se mete. Vió como al paso de los días ambas chicas parecían rehuir sus miradas , se ignoraban pero a la vez se buscaban , como suspiraban y parecían idas. Y sus sospechas incrementaron aquella noche en la que ninguna de las dos fue a cenar y luego cuando le dijeron que Pansy salía con Draco. Y ahora esto confirmaba todas sus sospechas.

Sonrío tumbándose en su cama.

Definitivamente su mejor amiga se había enamorado de Pansy Parkinson , y aquella rubia ya no tan insoportable también. Sólo que ambas eran lo suficientemente idiotas para no admitirlo.

* * *

_Bueno chicas aquí está._

_Sorry si tarde un tanto, es que tube una pequeña GRAN obsesión con guardar imagenes de Enma W en mi pc para hacer videos y me obsesione dos largos días en los que mi mente se cerro :)_

_Gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad lo agradesco :)_

_El prox cap verán que paso con el masaje y veran la salida a Hosmeade. _

_Realmente al escrbir este fic sólo me atraía está pareja y ahora son mi vicio 3_

_Espero sus reviews nos leemos pronto :)_


	6. Celos

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

**

**6- Celos**

Mientras quizás todo el alumnado , incluido los profesores , dormían placenteramente en sus habitaciones , la leona y la serpiente llevaban una batalla campal en sus pensamientos

_¿No pude simplemente dejarle la túnica , irme y tener una linda anécdota de que la vi en Bikini? - se preguntaba la leona mentalmente_

Las dos manos de la leona recorrían con infinita delicadeza desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Mientras la rubia trataba de no abalanzarse allí mismo sobre la castaña , ésta se deleitaba con la suavidad de la piel al descubierto de la rubia.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí desafiando su auto-control, pero parecía suficiente por un día así que con cuidado la castaña se levanto.

─ Eso debe servirte para que te hayas quedado relajada ¿no? - dijo con un intento de sonrisa

La rubia volteo a verla y desvío su mirada a los finos y rosados labios de la castaña. La llamaban a gritos , le pedían , le exigían que los volviera probar.

─ Umm si - respondió desviando la mirada hacia el castillo

_¿Relajarme? , ahora lo que tengo es que darme una ducha fría - pensó enojada_

─ Bueno , adiós - dijo yéndose al castillo

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ ¿Y bien? - pregunto una voz a espaldas de ella. La serpiente dio un salto mientras el libro que leía se caía al piso

─ Oye Draco no me asustes así - dijo mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón de la mazmorras

─ Pero si no fue mi intención, es que estás muy… ida hoy ¿algo que me quieras contar? - pregunto sentándose a su lado

_¿Cuándo demonios decidí hacerme amiga de este rubio oxigenado que me conoce tan bien? - pensó enojada_

─ Si paso algo , pero que te quiera contar está en duda - respondió y él rodo los ojos

─ Oh vamos Pansy desde que te gusta esa Granger ya no me quieres - dijo haciendo morritos falsos .

La rubia sonrío y lo abrazó

─ Si te quiero bobo , sólo que todo esto de Hermione me está volviendo loca - dijo y el suspiro

─ ¿Ya has hablado con ella? - pregunto

─ ¿A que te refieres? - pregunta mientras se acuesta en sus piernas

─ Pues una charla , como dos personas civilizadas - al ver la cara de la rubia sonrío incrédulo - ¿enserio no han hablado jamás? - preguntó

─ Pues.. no ¿para que? , sólo fue un favor que le hice y pues …

─ Como buena samaritana que es debe agradecerte entonces ese favor ¿Por qué no lo intentas? - pregunto

─ ¿El que? ¿charlar? , si claro , es imposible , siempre anda con sus amigos

─ Hoy saldremos a Hogsmeade - dijo Draco

─ No pienso ir - respondió cruzándose de brazos

─ Oh que pena , cara rajada y comadreja van a ir con sus novias así que… bueno creo que Granger estará sola - respondió con un falso tono de inocencia.

La rubia lo miró con una ceja alzada y el sonrío

─ ¿Estás de coña verdad? , no puedo hablar con ella - dijo

─ ¿Por qué? ¿a que le temes Pansy? - pregunto el rubio mirándola fijamente

─ Joder no hagas eso - dijo desviando la vista de su mejor amigo , quien sonrío burlón - simplemente no tenemos nada de que hablar - respondió

─ Por ahí se empieza , vamos la Pansy que yo conozco no se rinde tan fácil, sólo trata ¿vale? , luego me cuentas que tal te fue - dijo mientras se levantaba dirección a su habitación

─ Eres un idiota - le gritó

─ Lose - gritó él en respuesta y luego se oyó una fuerte carcajada

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ Herms ¿Estas segura que no quieres que vayamos contigo? - pregunto Harry

─ Que la dejen en paz , Herms sabe cuidarse perfectamente - dijo una peli roja mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio y se alejaban por el portón del castillo camino a Hogsmeade seguida por una pareja de un peli rojo y una rubia y más atrás una castaña que iba encimada en sus pensamientos

_Una salida a Hogsmeade es lo que necesito, despejar mi mente de la Slythern me hará bien - se decía a si misma._

Por otro parte la peli roja sonreía misteriosamente unos pasos más delante de la leona.

_Quizás que Hermione esté sola sería un indicio para que Parkinson se acerque - pensó mientras se dedicaba a caminar hacia Hogsmeade_

_Mientrás unos pasos más atrás del grupo de Gryfindor dos Slytherin discutían_

─ Joder Draco no pienso hacerlo - dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

─ Oh por Merlín Pansy deja de hacer un berrinche y camina - dijo jalándola del brazo

─ ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? - pregunto la rubia cabreada

─ ¿Y tu porque tan cobarde? - contraataco

La rubia al no tener respuesta se limito a caminar ignorando la mueca burlona de su rubio amigo

Al llegar a Hogsmeade muchos alumnos empezaron a separarse esparciéndose por todas las tiendas

─ Bueno Herms nos vemos - se despidió Ron

─ Si vale chicos, yo iré a las tres escobas - se despidió una castaña mientras se dirigía hasta el local donde se encontraba Madan Rosmerta

─ Allí está - le señalo Draco las tres escobas y Pansy lo miró como si le hubieran salido 2 cabezas

─ ¿Te has chafado verdad? , allí nos puede ver cualquiera - dijo

─ ¿Y que pueden pensar? , vamos , son dos chicas , llevan ventaja , sólo ve , habla y luego me cuentas , tengo unos asuntos pendientes con Zabini - se despidió el rubio

_¿Para que quiero enemigos si con amigos como Draco me bastan? - pensó enojada_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ Hola - oyo una dulce voz a sus espaldas haciéndola sobresaltar.

Su corazón latió a mil por horas al reconocer aquel aroma embriagador que a pesar de estar rodeado de bebidas y olores de un lugar como aquel se acentuaba en sus fosas nasales.

Se volteó para enfrentarse con la figura esbelta de la rubia que le llevaba robando los pensamientos, la cordura y la paz durante ya un tiempo. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos blue jeans ajustados que dejaban presenciar su muy buena figura

_¿Qué estoy pensando? !Es una chica joder!_ - aquellos eran pensamientos ya tan usados por la castaña que no tenían validez. Aquella ya era una vaga escusa.

Su corazón podía más que ella dando esos brincos cada vez que la veía. Su falta de razón podía más que ella cuando deseaba volver a besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

_Se ve tan bella - pensó a su vez la serpiente_ mientras detallaba los bucles de la castaña perfectamente recogidos en una cola baja , su chaqueta de lana color blanco y unos pantalones holgados pero que igualmente le dejaban apreciar su figura.

─ H-hola - respondió la castaña luego de un rato de dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos

─ ¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunto la rubia ejerciendo toda su valentía en aquellas dos palabras

_Di que no, di que estás esperando a alguien , di…- pensaba la castaña_

─ Claro - respondió volviendo a ignorar a la razón y la cordura.

La rubia sonrío y tomó asiento frente a la castaña. Ambas mantenían la mirada fija en la otra.

La castaña dejándose llevar por aquellos ojos verdes como la naturaleza , un verde tan conocido para ella y la rubia mirando sus expresiones , deleitándose por cada mueca que hacía la castaña.

─ ¿Les traigo algo señoritas? - pregunto Madan Rosmerta rompiendo el vinculo visual.

─ E.. si , yo una cerveza de mantequilla y - la castaña dirigió una mirada fugaz a la rubia y ésta desvío su vista a Rosmerta

─ Para mi un whisky de fuego - pidió y Madan Rosmerta la miró desconfiada - ya tengo 17 tranquilícese - le dijo y la dueña asintió mientras desaparecía y frente a ellas aparecía las respectivas bebidas

La castaña bebió un poco para aligerar para la presión pero la verdad es que estaba muy lejos de ello.

La rubia no paraba de maldecir internamente a su rubio amigo y la castaña trataba de adivinar que pasaba allí

Jamás habían tenido una conversación banal y era sumamente irreal que lo fueran a hacer en aquel momento

_Piensa , di algo, lo que sea - se repetían ambas chicas a la vez_

─ ¿Qué haces sóla? - pregunto la castaña tratando de sonar casual

─ Lo mismo podría preguntar yo - dijo la rubia bebiendo un gran trago de su whisky y agradeciendo que el ardor de la garganta le alejara un poco de sus pensamientos

─ Si bueno, pero yo lo pregunte primero - dijo

─ Responde tú y lo hago yo - dijo la rubia

_Siempre su actitud arrogante - pensó la castaña_ pero lejos de estar enojada estaba fascinada por su voz , sus gestos , la manera en que lamía sus labios constantemente , la forma en que suspiraba , que movía su cabeza , como jugaba con sus cabellos, como bebía de su whisky y hasta de su actitud altanera y arrogante

─ Ginny y Harry están pasando tiempo juntos como pareja que son y Ron está con Lavender en una especie de cita - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Especie? - pregunto la rubia

─ Si, Lavender está enamorada de él, pero Ron no.. pareciera que …- dijo la castaña pero un bufido por parte de la serpiente la cortó

─ Como si estuviera enamorado de alguien más - la castaña asintió - más concretamente de ti - explicó la rubia tratando de que su tono fuera casual y al parecer lo logro por que la leona frunció el ceño

─ ¿Ron enamorado de mi?, no lo creo - dijo

La rubia se mordió el labio para evitar gritarle de celos , porque aquella sensación de ira creciendo dentro de ella y que en su mente se colara una imagen de ella mandándole una imperdonable al peli rojo era sin duda celos

_!Por Merlín no seas tan ciega! , todo el colegio se ha dado cuenta de eso - quisó decirle_ pero supo que eso sería un terreno muy peligroso de tocar y una forma muy fácil de mostrar sus celos

─ Bien ya respondí , ahora tú - dijo la castaña

─ ¿Con quien más podría estar? - pregunto la rubia tomando un poco de su whisky

─ Nose… con tus amigos , ya sabes Zabini , Theo , Malfoy - dijo recalcando a éste último

─ Blaize y Theo no son mis amigos, somos compañeros y Draco.. bueno digamos que estoy algo.. muy enojada con él - dijo

─ ¿Terminaron? - pregunto la leona y al segundo de decirlo se arrepintió pero reprimió el impulso de taparse la boca

─ ¿Terminar? ¿Qué..? oh , no Draco y yo no somos pareja , para nada - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Una parte de ella podría jurar que la castaña estaba sintiendo celos, los mismos que hace un rato había sentido ella, pero otra parte le convencía de que era tonto

─ Oh - se limitó a decir la castaña

_Bueno tonta , la has puesto grande , ahora se dará cuenta de que estás celosa.. ¿celosa? , no , no , sólo es simple morbosa curiosidad , si sólo eso - pensaba la Gryfindor_

─ ¿Hermione? - pregunto una voz varonil chillona y a la vez tan podidamente conocida para ambas

_!Por las barbas de Merlín definitivamente este peli rojo me está buscando! - pensó iracunda la rubia a la vez que miraba al Wesley que se encontraba frente a ellas_

─ Ron.. que.. ¿Qué haces aquí? , ¿no estabas con Lavender? - preguntó la castaña tratando se esconder la decepción de verse interrumpida en la que podría ser su única charla con la rubia.

─ En una cita con Brown - recalcó enojada la rubia.

Ron reparó en su presencia y abrió los ojos como platos

─ ¿Qué haces tu acá? - pregunto mordaz

─ Pues te hicieron esa misma pregunta hace unos segundos, ¿Por qué no la respondes? - pregunto la rubia enojada.

─ Si, bueno lo que pasa Herms , es que … Lavender no .. no es para mi - dijo mirándola intensamente

La serpiente se mordió la lengua para no soltar toda la sarta de insultos que se aglomeraban en su boca y oculto sus manos en su espalda para no agarrar la varita y mandarlo a volar

Hermione se percató de la intensa mirada de su peli rojo amigo y no pudo evitar de mirar de reojo a la rubia y pensar que si lo que le había dicho podría ser verdad.

Sacudió su cabeza y miró con reproche al peli rojo.

─ Ron pero sabes lo que Lavender siente por ti , puedes al menos darle una oportunidad - dijo y el peli rojo suspiro

─ No si no es con la que quiero estar - dijo y la rubia bufó mientras ponía 10 knuts en la mesa y se desaparecía del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que si lo hacía le partiría todos sus dientes al peli rojo, aún sin magia.

La castaña la vio desaparecer tras la puerta y suspiro

Gracias Ron - pensó con amargura intentando contener las lagrimas

_¿Por qué demonios quiero llorar? , es sólo… es sólo - no pudo terminar el pensamiento, porque ni ella misma sabía que era. _

Era Pansy , era la rubia , la Slytherin , la serpiente , la que le hizo la vida imposible tanto tiempo, pero también era quien le enseño a besar y a descubrir todo un mundo de sensaciones nuevas que jamás había sentido con nadie.

Mientras la castaña se dejaba llevar pos sus pensamientos ignoraba olímpicamente al peli rojo que no paraba de hablar de quien sabe que

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ Malfoy - gruño una voz a espaldas del rubio quien volteó a ver a su rubia amiga con el ceño fruncido y los ojos surcados de lagrimas

─ ¿Qué paso? - pregunto alejándose de Theo y caminando con ella hacia el castillo

─ Wesley, eso es lo que paso - se limitó a gruñir ella cerrando sus manos en puños.

Quería golpear a alguien y sabía que cuando llegara al castillo lo primero que haría sería gritarle a todo aquel que se le pusiera en el camino y desquitarse con su almohada

─ ¿Qué hizo la comadreja pelo zanahoria? , me encantaría devolver el favor - gruño el rubio preocupado por su amiga.

Jamás la había visto tan enojada

─ Ahorita no quiero hablar de ello, sólo limítate a acompañarme - respondió ella y el rubio asintió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y se dirigían al castillo dejando atrás a Hogsmeade

* * *

_Chicas mil sorry por no actualizar ántes , estaba cansada y pues no tenía inspiración._

_A decir verdad es uno de los capítulos que más me gusto y me llego más inspiración para unos capítulos próximos._

_Capás el fic se alergue un poqutio más de lo que planeaba pero no lo puedo evitar. _

_Amo a Pansy/Hermione :) _

_Gracias por sus reviews_


	7. Necesitamos hablar

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

* * *

**7- Necesitamos hablar**

─ Pansy - oyo una voz a lo lejos pero la ignoro - Pansy - volvió a llamar la misma voz sólo que se oía cada vez más cerca.

La rubia frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda a aquella voz pensando así que se iría pero al sentir que su cama se hundía supo que no era así

─ Pansy - gritó el rubio cansado de ser ignorado por su amiga

─ ¿Qué quieres Draco? - pregunto la rubia en un gruñido.

─ Eso me pregunto yo , ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿morir de hambre? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño aunque la rubia no lo podía ver ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados

─ No seas exagerado sólo me he perdido la cena… - empezó a decir haciendo memoria de cuanto tiempo tenía sin salir de su habitación

─ La cena , el desayuno y el almuerzo y si no te apuras de nuevo te perderás la cena , Pansy dime que paso en Hogsmeade - pidió el rubio preocupado por su amiga.

─ No te dire … un momento ¿cómo entraste aca? - pregunto alarmada a la vez que abría los ojos y miraba fijamente al rubio que mantenía el ceño fruncido sin inmutarse por su pregunta

─ Astoria me ayudo - respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros , el Slytherin ya sabía cual era el plan de su rubia amiga y no la dejaría salirse con la suya , no cambiarían de tema.

Pansy compuso una sonrisa picara en su rostro a la par que movía significativamente las pestañas

─ Um.. Astoria … ¿Qué hay entre tú y ella? - pregunto Pansy felicitándose por poder encontrar una distracción

─ No cambies el tema Parkinson , entre Astoria y yo no hay nada , es tu amiga y está preocupada por obvias razones , todos han notado tu ausencia , no por algo eres la princesa de Slytherin - bromeó el rubio tratando de animar a su amiga , lo cual funciono un tanto ya que la rubia compuso una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa nostálgica

─ Si, podré ser ahorita la princesa de Slytherin , la chica que está con todos , que no se ata , que no se enamora , ¿que pensaran cuando descubran mi condición? - pregunto tomando las manos de su rubio amigo entre las suyas

Draco sonrío viendo sus manos entrelazadas , le recordaba a los pocos momentos en que ambos se sinceraban y sobre todo cuando el hizo lo mismo con ella para decirle que no podían seguir juntos , luego de unas semanas de intentar llevar algún tipo de relación que no se basara más alla que en deseo carnal.

─ Pansy ¿Qué condición hablas? , lo dices como si fueras un ser anormal, a muchos les pasa , además te conozco perfectamente y se que no te importa lo que digan de ti , Pansy ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa? - preguntó

_¿En serio Merlin en que estaba pensando yo cuando decidí ser amiga de Draco? - pensó la serpiente mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación_

─ Draco son tantas cosas que me preocupan que no terminaría de enumerarlas todas - dijo en un suspiro

─ Inténtalo mientras bajamos a cenar - dijo mientras de un jalón la levantaba de su cama

─ Draco no tengo hambre - mintió

─ Aja ya piensas que te creeré , no soy tonto , muévete y me cuentas en el camino - dijo mientras salían de las mazmorras aún cogidos de la mano ignorando las miradas que lanzaban todos los alumnos que se dirigían como ellos al Gran Comedor , aunque Pansy no paso por alto la mirada decepcionada de Astoria , pero prefirió no volver a cambiar el tema , en cierta parte necesitaba desahogarse

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se sentaron lo más alejado posible de todos , sin percatarse de que una chica de cabello castaño alborotado salía corriendo del Gran Comedor tratando de mantener las lagrimas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿Qué mosca me picó? ¿a mi que me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa Slytherin pretenciosa? - pensaba una y otra vez una Gryfindor mientras daba vueltas en su habitación._

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la rubia y Malfoy entrando al Gran Comedor cogidos de la mano. La verdad es que cuando no llegó a cenar la chica se preocupo y más aún al no verla en el desayuno , ya para el almuerzo estaba preparando alguna escusa para ir a verla y preguntarle sobre su ausencia aunque todas sus ideas eran más tontas unas que otras

¿Qué haría una Gryfindor en el cuarto de una Slytherin? , sería totalmente descabellado.

Pensaba en inventar una escusa de que algún profesor la llamaba , pero sonaba tan tonto que descartaba esa idea rápidamente.

También se le paso por la mente preguntarle al rubio ex enemigo de Harry , pero también sería tonto y lo bastante sospechoso

Volvió a recordar a la rubia y a Malfoy cogidos de la mano y sintió como sus ojos ardían y se dejo caer en su cama para dejar correr las lagrimas que había retenido desde el día anterior.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sacar a la serpiente de sus pensamientos , ni por más distracción que encontrara. Aquella rubia estaba presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos , le invadía la mente , la razón y para que seguir negándoselo, el corazón.

Ya no había escusa valida … ¿Chicas? , ya lo sabía… ¿Enemigas destinadas? , también… y ya no se le ocurría ninguna otra tonta escusa.

Pero ahora había otro impedimento mayor , la rubia tenía algo con Malfoy , y no habría manera de negarlo. Era más que obvio , además que cuando la castaña cometió la torpeza de expresar su preocupación hacia la Slytherin con sus amigos ellos le salieron con una respuesta similar a una daga en el corazón que afirmada sus sospechas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ Que extraño - murmuró encimada en sus pensamientos

─ ¿Qué extraño que Mione? - pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado. Aunque ya sabía de que se trataba , quería oírlo decirlo de los labios de su amiga quien no podía dejar a cada cinco minutos la mesa de las serpientes

─ Los Slytherin.. parecen traer algo - mintió la chica

─ Seguro es porque Parkinson está desaparecida - murmuró Ron y Hermione casí se atraganta con un pedazo de pollo que masticaba

─ ¿D-desaparecida? - pregunto

─ No le hagas caso Mione , son sólo rumores , la verdad es que oí a Astoria hablar con sus amigas diciendo que estaba encerrada en su habitación - dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga sin que sonara muy sospechoso

─ Pues yo oí que estaba a la mar de contenta - dijo Harry

─ ¿Y porque si esta a la mar de contenta andaría encerrada en su habitación? - pregunto Ginny con sarcasmo

─ ¿No lo saben? , se les vio muy juntitos a Malfoy y Parkinson salir de Hogsmeade dirección al castillo y luego se perdieron de vista hasta muy tarde - susurro Ron con una muesca de asco.

La castaña en ese momento dejo de oir las voces de sus amigos quien se divertían a lo lindo despotricando de las serpientes. Todo lo que logro oir era su respiración agitada y su corazón metafóricamente quebrarse.

Fue justo en ese momento que lo comprendió. Comprendió que la rubia era más importante de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría ser alguien en su vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Si la rubia le había dicbo que Malfoy y ella no eran novios en Hogsmeade , definitivamente aquello había cambiado. Y no había hecho que le doliera y frustrara más a la castaña que eso.

Inconcientemente había sollozado encimada en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que su colorada amiga la había seguido para ver como se encontraba.

Había deducido por su expresión en la cena que algo había ocurrido en Hogsmeade y sus sospechas fueron aclaradas cuando le pregunto a su hermano

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ Chicos tengo sueño , nos vemos mañana - se despidió Hermione dejando solos a Ron , Harry y Ginny en la sala común. Ésta última estaba recostada en el pecho del niño-que-vivió

Al verla desaparecer por las escaleras la colorada aprovecho para aclarar sus dudas

─ ¿Alguno vio a Herms en Hogsmeade? - pregunto intentando sonar casual.

─ Si, luego de aclarar las cosas con Lavender me la encontré en las tres escobas - dijo Ron

─ ¿Aclarar que cosas con Lavender? - pregunto Harry interesado

─ Ya saben.. que no podremos tener nada - dijo Ron ruborizándose.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que alguna chica estuviera interesada en él

─ ¿Por qué no? - pregunto mordaz la colorada

─ Porque .. ya saben .. - dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado

─ ¿Por qué que Ronald? - dijo su hermana levantando la voz.

_Menudo capullo se ha vuelto - pensaba la Gryfindor _

─ Amor dejalo, es difícil para él decirlo - dijo Harry tratando de aligerar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente

─ No Harry deja que lo diga - dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a su hermano quien desvío la mirada

─ Pues que.. me gusta .. otra.. otra persona - murmuró bajo pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Ginny escuchara quien gruño

_Lo que faltaba , un trío amoroso , dos chicas y un idiota - pensó enojada_

─ ¿Quién? - presiono su hermana

─ Ginny - llamó su novio pero ánte la mirada de la colorada se encogió de hombros

─ Ya te debes de hacer una idea - dijo el colorado

─ Si, y espero que me lo digas tú - dijo la chica impacientándose

─ Vale, es Hermione ¿Feliz? - pregunto enojado

─ Realmente no , Ronald , Lavender te quiere , ella SI te quiere y tu la rechazas , menudo capullo te has vuelto - dijo enojada y esperando que su hermano captara la indirecta.

─ Mi vida amorosa no te concierne - dijo Ron

─ Oh ¿Qué vida amorosa tienes? , por favor , además tu estuviste un largo año molestándome con MI vida amorosa , así que tengo el mismo derecho que tú - dijo

─ Te recuerdo que eres menor - dijo el león enfadado

─ Un solo año , por Merlín Ron madura - gritó rabiosa la colorada

─ Chicos , chicos calmense - pidió Harry y enseguida los dos le lanzaron una mirada envenenada pero poco a poco se fueron calmado.

Harry suspiró aliviado y volvió a acomodar a su novia en su pecho.

Ginny suspiró volviendo al tema que le concernía

─ ¿Y bien? , ¿estaba con alguien o que? - pregunto la colorada

─ Si , estaba con Parkinson , pense que la estaba molestando, pero la manera en que la rubia me insinuo que me debía ir que estaba en una cita con Lavender fue algo extraño, pero luego simplemente se fue y me quede con Hermione - dijo Ron

─ Osea ¿Qué las interrumpiste no? - pregunto la menor de los Wesley

Harry arqueo una ceja y Ron asintió orgulloso

─ Idiota - murmuró mientras subía corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación dejando a unos dos amigos muy confundidos

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora al ver llorar tan melancólicamente a su castaña amiga le indicaba que eso le dolía y que estaba tan enojada con su hermano como ella.

Además la expresión de dolor que se formo en el rostro de la leona al ver entrar al Gran Comedor a una Pansy agarrada de la mano de Draco fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Suspiro quedadamente y le hecho otra mirada rápida a su amiga ántes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al Gran Comedor de nuevo.

Tenía algo que hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ Haber me estás diciendo que la comadreja los interrumpió en plena conversación - dijo Draco

─ Si - murmuró la rubia mirando fijamente su plato

─ Y que casí se le confiesa y la lenta de Granger no lo entendió - dijo

─ Que si Draco , y no "casí" , se le confeso plenamente , sólo que parece que ella tiene unos tapones en os oídos o algo así - dijo la rubia

─ ¿O más bien no sera que estaba ocupada en otra persona? - insinuó el Slytherin sonriendo burlonamente ánte la mirada de incredulidad de su catira amiga

─ Déjate de bobadas Draco - dijo ella

─ Bueno , ok , entendí , no pudiste hablar con ella por culpa de la comadreja , menudo bobo , creo que la próxima vez que me lo crucé tendre mas razones para divertirme con él - dijo sonriendo malignamente mientras miraba la roja caballera del Gryfindor.

Pansy sigió su mirada pero no precisamente para mirar al colorado , pero al no encontrar su objetivo suspiro

─ ¿Dónde está? - susurró

─ No lose , habrá cenado antes - dijo Draco restándole importancia pero al ver la expresión decaída de su amiga sonrío - algo parecido se puso ella al no verte en la cena , ni en el desayuno y creo que en el almuerzo casi estalla - de burló el rubio llamando la atención de la rubia

─ ¿De que hablas? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

─ Pues no se a ciencia cierta que ocurrió , sólo se que el Wesley menciono algo , y por su mirada deduzco que era de nuestra casa y luego lo que pudre ver es que un caldero repleto de fango entró flotando al Gran Comedor y reposo en la cabeza de la comadreja , fue muy chistoso al ver su expresión , luego la Gryfindor salió hecha furia del Gran Comedor seguido de un Wesley totalmente cabreado , muy entretenido el espectáculo siendo sincero - dijo el rubio sonriendo

Pansy se imagino la escena y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un carraspeo detrás de ellos.

Allí se encontraba la menor de los Wesley mirando fijamente a Draco. Pansy alzó una ceja y la Gryfindor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba mucho , pero nadie pareció percatarse de aquello

─ ¿Qué quieres Wesley? - pregunto Draco

─ Hablar contigo si es posible - dijo la colorada.

Draco frunció el ceño y al ver el semblante serio de la mini comadreja asintió levantándose de la mesa

Con un gesto de la mano se despidió de su rubia amiga mientras salía del Gran Comedor siguiendo a una colorada muy decidida

─ Necesitamos hablar - dijo recién llegaron a los afuera del castillo.

**

* * *

**

_Bueno chicas sorry en serio por dejarlas tantos días abandonadas._

_Me la he pasado toda esta semana fuera de casa y no pude meterme en la computadora._

_Gracias a todas por su apoyo , ya tengo todo el fic hecho (en mi mente) , así que por inspiración ya no tendre que preocuparme ^^_

_Espero más reviews. Nos leemos pronto :)_


	8. Llanto

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

* * *

**8- Llanto**

─ ¿Exactamente de que tenemos que hablar tu y yo mini comadreja? - insinuó el Slytherin con su familiar tono ofensivo , pero que a Ginny le resbalo. Muy acostumbrada estaba a ello como para que le importase , además tenía sólo una prioridad en mente , y esa era su mejor amiga.

─ De Hermione - se limitó a decir la Gryfindor

El dragón alzo una ceja confundido y sacarrón.

─ ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la sangre sucia? - pregunto el rubio

─ Para ser mas precisos , de Parkinson y Hermione - aclaro la peli roja despejando cualquier duda de la serpiente quien reprimió una mirada de sorpresa y la disfrazo con su usual mascara de indiferencia pero con un deje de interés

─ Especifica más - pidió el rubio disfrutando de la expresión de furia de la peli roja.

Era.. entretenido ver a esa peli roja Gryfindor llegar a la impaciencia. Y a un Malfoy le encantaba la diversión , por bizarra o cruel que sea.

─ Mira hurón deja de hacerte el desentendido sabes bien de lo que hablo - dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos grisáceos del rubio que la miraban expectantes y burlones.

Draco se recostó de la pared del castillo y apoyo uno de sus pies en ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos escrutando con la mirada a la peli roja.

_Sin duda no es tan idiota como pense - pensó _

La peli roja incomoda de la mirada del rubio se aclaro la garganta que se le parecía haber secado repentinamente y decidió cortar de una vez esa conversación , que no parecía avanzar en lo absoluto

─ Si no pretendes ayudarme , esta bien , lo hare yo sola - escupió enojada mientras se alejaba de él y murmuraba en voz baja - ¿Qué me hizo pensar que un Malfoy se preocuparía por su amiga? , si claro - dijo burlona en un susurro pero para su mala suerte el rubio alcanzo a oírla y la detuvo con sus palabras

─ La niñita Wesley pidiéndole ayuda a un Slytherin , vaya vaya , interesante - dijo sacarrón - ¿Qué necesitas? - musitó cordialmente.

Aquella actitud hizo que a la Gryfindor se le frunciera el entrecejo confundida y a la vez impactada

_Malfoy ¿me hablo con.. cordialidad? - pensó incrédula_ mientras regresaba a su antiguo puesto cerca del pretencioso Slytherin

─ Creo que ya sabes lo que hizo Ron - empezó

─ Oh si muy sensato de esa comadreja que tienes por hermano - se burló con desprecio y Ginny se sorprendió al no poder defenderlo

_Tiene toda la jodida razón - pensó_

─ El punto es que no estuve todo el maldito día convenciendo a Ron y a Harry para que dejáramos a Hermione sola para que viniera mi hermano y lo arruinara - dijo con desprecio dejando sorprendido al rubio . La peli roja al darse cuenta de su tono de voz corrigió - y aunque tampoco es que tu amiguita haya puesto mucho de su parte

─ ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿armar una escenita de celos? , no sería muy normal de ver - ironizó el rubio

─ No, no sería normal , y mejor intentemos no encontrar culpables , sólo intentar que esas dos se arreglen - pidió

─ Pues llevo más de una semana en ello y no ha dado frutos ¿y tu que? - pregunto interesado y enseguida notó que la peli roja aparto la mirada

─ No me ha dicho nada - dijo con un suspiro

La verdad es que la peli roja estaba dolida de que su mejor amiga le escondiera eso , pero entendía que se sentía extraña , recién había descubierto aquellas sensaciones. Y tenía planeado dejar que las cosas sucedieran solas y que llegara el día en el que la castaña le confesara todo. Pero como aquel día parecía muy lejano tendría que tomar rienda del asunto

La primera reacción del rubio fue sorpresa y luego burla.

─ Bueno luego dices que no me preocupo por mis amigos - le acordó y la peli roja resoplo disgustada

─ Bueno Malfoy estamos hablando de Parkinson y Hermione , no nos desviemos de tema - pidió cada vez más incomoda.

Había algo en la mirada de aquel Slytherin que la ponía jodidamente nerviosa

─ No es un desvío del .. - Draco se detuvo de reprochar ya que noto que la peli roja había comenzado a tiritar y se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola detenidamente.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza alejando sus repentinos extraños pensamientos y con un suspiro cansado hablo

─ Bueno mañana hablamos de eso , está oscureciendo y empieza a hacer frío - indicó mientras emprendía camino dirección al castillo.

Enseguida sintió unos pasos detrás de él y sonrío imperceptiblemente para la peli roja que venía detrás de él refutando cosas por lo bajo.

Al llegar rumbo a las escaleras donde se dividirían cada uno a su Sala Común , ambos sintieron una necesidad de despedirse , aunque fuese con insultos , y así lo manifestaron.

─ Adios mini comadreja - dijo el rubio mientras emprendía camino a las mazmorras

─ Adios hurón - se despidió ella mientras iba a su Sala Común pero luego recordó que no habían acordado a que hora quedar para discutir el asunto de Pansy y Hermione y no es que la peli roja tuviera intenciones de ir a buscarlo cuando se la pasaba la mitad del día con sus idiotas amigos

─ Malfoy - gritó y agradeció que no parecía haber más nadie por esos pasillos , a excepción de unos chicos de cuarto que estaban un tanto amorosos.

El rubio volteó a ver a la peli roja fijamente y esta se perdió en el mar grises de sus ojos , preguntándose que podría haber más alla de aquellos.

Sacudió su cabeza al ver que el rubio alzaba una ceja por el silencio de ella y se reprendió por dejarse siquiera pensar aquello

─ ¿A que hora? - preguntó luego de un tiempo

─ Nose, supongo que luego te diré - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se retiraba a su sala común dejando a la peli roja cabreada.

Jamás le gustaba quedarse sin saber algo , y aquello no era la excepción.

Con un suspiro cansado se fue a la sala común de Gryfindor sin percatarse de que cuando había comenzado a caminar el rubio la observaba alejarse con las comisuras de su labio alzándose en una mueca similar a la de una sonrisa. Y no una socarrona o retadora. Una autentica

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy luego de acabar con su monumental cena gracias a las insistencias de su rubio amigo , se quedo viendo a la puerta del Gran comedor , como esperando que se abriera y apareciera alguien. Y nadie en ese lugar sabía quien , a excepción tal vez de una rubia muy perceptiva que sonrío anchamente y se acercó a los Gryfindor

─ Chicos ¿saben que le paso a Hermione? - pregunto sentándose al lado de Harry

─ No - dijeron ambos a unísono encogiéndose de hombros

La rubia suspiro metida en sus pensamientos y se levanto pero una mano aprisionando su muñeca la detuvo. Miró al dueño de la mano y le sonrío dulcemente

─ ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade? - pregunto el chico de lentes cabello azabache y la rubia sonrío en afirmación

─ Claro , ¿y quienes iran? - pregunto interesada

─ Pues ya sabes , Ron , Ginny , Lavender , Hermione - dijo el respondiendo su sonrisa

─ ¿Alguien me nombro? - pregunto una voz femenina a espalda de ellos.

Ambos voltearon encontrándose a una rubia sonriendo anchamente mirando en dirección al peli rojo sentando al lado de Harry , que parecía enfrascado en su comida , aunque realmente estaba conciente de toda la conversación.

─ Oh si.. hablábamos de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade ¿vienes? - dijo el niño-que-vivio

La rubia sonrío pero negó

─ Oh gracias Harry , pero iré con Dean - dijo ella mirando de reojo al peli rojo que seguía interesado plenamente en un pedazo de pollo.

Tanto la rubia como el azabache notaron la expresión del peli rojo pero lo dejaron pasar.

─ Oh bueno está bien , que la pasen bien - dijo él en una sonrisa sincera

─ Gracias Harry , adios Luna , Ron - se despidió mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

Lo que nadie noto es que mientras caminaba con un paso falsamente alegre lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla

_Idiota Wesley , idiota , idiota - pensaba una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a su habitación_

─ ¿Alguien ha visto a Ginny? - pregunto el peli rojo luego de unos minutos de silencio

─ Oh si , la vi salir hace un rato del Gran Comedor - dijo Luna censurando que había salido seguida de un Slytherin

─ Mmm.. - respondió el peli rojo sin el mínimo interés - ¿no se suponía que Dean salía con Ginny hasta hace unos meses? - inquirió el pecoso

─ Ron , hace unos meses , además ella está muy feliz con Harry ¿no es así? - pregunto mirándolo sonriente.

El azabache salió de sus pensamientos al notar que sus dos amigos lo miraban. Asintió sin siquiera importarle de que hablaban y volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos.

─ Me gustaba mas con Ginny - dijo enojado mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas al chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa

Ninguno de los otros dijo nada. Sabían que sus comentarios eran por celos , aunque el lo negara y admitiera rotundamente que estaba colado por la castaña. La verdad es que cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que Lavender sentía algo por él empezó a estar más pendiente de la rubia y sin darse cuenta acababa celándola por todo lo que hacía , pero muy pocos lo notaban , le atribuían ese comportamiento a su natural estado de animo. Por lo menos esos eran los motivos de la rubia que se encontraba a la vez muy interesada mirando un plympy jugar con los cabellos rubios de una Slytherin que no despegaba la mirada de la puerta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy cansada de esperar a su rubio amigo se levanto del comedor y fue directo a las mazmorras. Al llegar allá subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta dejándose resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Había reprimido muchos pensamientos y sentimientos al estar al lado de Draco. Con él se sentía bien , querida y protegida. Y por segunda vez en lo que va de la semana se planteó el hecho de poder tener algo con él.

Era un chico y su mejor amigo , estaría bien .. de no ser porque el sabía que en su mente no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera una cierta Gryfindor castaña.

Con un suspiro entrecortado dejo resbalar unas cuantas lagrimas que bajaron lentamente por su mejilla. Se sentía triste , mal , miserable e idiota.

El tiempo luego de la salida a Hogsmeade había pensado , mucho . Se había desvanado los sesos en busca de respuestas. Recordaba su muy corta conversación con la castaña.

Recordaba sus penetrantes orbes chocolates. Recordaba su aroma. Recordaba sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Recordaba la forma en que esos dulces y finos labios saboreaban la cerveza de mantequilla. Y entonces otra duda asalto su cabeza

_¿Habré sido la única en probar aquellos labios o habría alguien más .. digno y afortunado que pudo?._

─ Mierda - grito aventando su túnica a alguna parte de la habitación.

Ella sólo quería que esos labios fueran besados por los suyos , quería ser la única que podía tocarla y oirla gemir. Quería ser la única capas de perderse en sus ojos chocolates. Quería tantas cosas todas imposibles en ese momento.

Se sentía impotente , triste , rabiosa , inútil. Tantas emociones mezcladas. Y todas por una sola persona. Una sola persona que en ese momento se encontraba igual o peor que ella , aunque no lo supiera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La castaña al sentir que la puerta de la habitación se abría con más fuerza de la necesaria se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lagrimas con la manga.

En la puerta se encontraba una rubia con expresión ausente y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Hermione la miró detenidamente y la rubia a ella y enseguida rompió a llorar.

La castaña se levantó asustada y se acercó a ella

─ Lav.. ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

Sin dar respuesta alguna la chica se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo mientras sollozaba en su hombro. La abrazo como una chica abraza otra en busca de ayuda , como una hija a una madre , como dos mejores amigas

Porque aunque no pareciera así lo era. Tanto Ginny como Lavender eran sus mejores amigas , a pesar de que con la última tuviera constantes pelitos

Al parecer no soy la única que tiene problemas - pensó con un sentido de humor negro.

Luego de que su rubia amiga se calmara la sentó en su respectiva cama y ella se sentó a su lado esperando el momento adecuado para volver a preguntarle que ocurría.

La rubia se sorbió la nariz y miró a su amiga detenidamente reparando que sus mejillas estaban rojas , al igual que su nariz y frente , y sus ojos estaban cristalinos

─ Herms.. ¿Por qué llorabas? - pregunto y la castaña sonrío tristemente

─ No estás sola , creo que no es nuestro día - murmuró con sarcasmo

─ No, no lo es - suspiró ella.

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio incomodo y entonces la castaña decidió que era mejor no presionar

La leona castaña se fue a su cama y ántes de cerrar la cortina le dijo

─ Lav , sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo

La rubia sonrío y asintió

─ Gracias Herm , no se que haría sin una amiga como tú - susurró para luego ver como la castaña cerraba la cortina y ella hacer lo mismo.

De tanto llanto las dos Gryfindor cayeron profundamente dormidas ignorando el hecho de que su otra compañera de cuarto no había llegado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ ¿En serio no sabes que le pasa a Hermione? - pregunto un chico de cabello azabache a una peli roja.

─ No Harry - respondió la peli roja cansada.

Desde que entro a la Sala común habían estado hablando de todos menos de ellos. Llevaban tiempo haciendo lo mismo. A veces hasta inconcientemente. Pero justo en esos momentos Ginny necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba saber que andaba mal con ellos.

─ Soy tu novio , no debería haber secretos - dijo el chico colmando los nervios de la peli roja

─ !Si eres mi novio compórtate como tal! - gritó llena de cólera

─ ¿De que hablas Ginn? - preguntó confundido

─ De que no lo pareces - gritó

─ Ginny vamos baja la voz , vas a formar un escándalo - susurró él

─ !Escándalo! !Por las Barbas de Merlín! , eso es lo único que te interesa , lo que dicen los demás , la compañía del inepto de mi hermano te afecto , tu no eras así antes - dijo medio en gritos medio en susurros quebrados.

Estaba al borde del llanto. Era su primera pelea. Y sin motivo aparente.

─ Ginn , cuando te calmes hablamos así no podemos hablar - dijo mientra se levantaba del sillón

─ Bien , vete , vete y déjame sola , no te quiero ver , lo único que te interesa son las apariencias Harry Potter - gruño mientras subía las escaleras al cuarto de chicas dejando resbalar las lagrimas que minutos atrás amenazaban por salir.

Mientras en la sala común , el niño-que-vivió se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Y todas de la misma persona.

* * *

_Bueno chicas muchas se habran quedado O_O. Pues bueno aqui es donde empieza a desarollarse la historia._

_Fue como una exploción de inspiración que me llego repentinamente._

_Y que cosnte que jamas he pensado escribir un Draco/Ginny xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado. El proximo capitulo habra un encuentro Hermione/Pansy._

_Espero sus review :)_


	9. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

**

**9- Pensamientos  
**

─ Donde calabazas se mete Pansy - gruñe por lo bajo un rubio mientras recorrer cada mínimo espacio de las mazmorras , donde efectivamente no había rastros de la chica.

Había quedado a mitad de una conversación _importante_ con su amiga y ahora desaparecía. Y todo por culpa de la mini comadreja.

Pero por más que quisiera convencerse de que aquella conversación había sido un error , algo dentro de él lo disfrutaba , disfrutaba recordar lo cerca que habían estado sin matarse a hechizos o insultos , era simplemente extraño e irreal.

¿_Irreal? Brabo Draco , tanta junta con una chica te hace mal - pensó el rubio_ mientras subía a su habitación dándose por vencido en la búsqueda de su amiga. Bien podría subir a su habitación pero no le apetecía volver a pedirle ayuda a Astoria , no tenía ganas de "pagarle". Porque si algo no le había dicho Draco a Pansy era que ese favor le costo caro, claro que si.

Una noche , para ser exactos. Una de sus peores noches. Como diría él , hacerlo con aquella chica era como hacerlo con una piña , no sentía absolutamente nada. Aunque no podía evitar excitarse por las excelentes curvas de la chica , no inspiraban en él más nada fuera de lo normal entre un placer carnal.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Zabini oyó unos ruidos que cualquiera preferiría ignorar. Porque no eran los de "una mujer y un hombre teniendo sexo" , no… , eran los de "un hombre y otro hombre teniendo relaciones". El rubio estaba lleno de puros secretos , unos más comprometedores que otros. Y se seguía preguntando que suceso extraño ocurrió en el mundo mágico para que de repente el único cuerdo que le gustara alguien del sexo opuesto fuera él. Porque que Pansy le guste Granger , que a Theo le guste Zabini .. era un cambio. Algo que no ocurriría por nada del mundo si estuvieran aún en tiempo de guerra.

_Un momento.. ¿Acabo de decir que a mi me gusta alguien? - pensó alarmado._

De inmediato se le vino la imagen de la peli roja y el niño-que-vivió abrazados y gruño tratando de dispersar sus pensamientos. En aquellos momentos le costaba mucho no estrangular y mandarle un crucio a el salvador del mundo mágico. Porque aunque ya no se llevaran mal, su relación tampoco era de envidiar , de hecho seguía siendo fría , pero sin los acostumbrados insultos. Sólo eso. Y si el rubio no podía mantener alejada la imagen de la peli roja terminaría volviendo a su etapa de perros y gatos con el de lentes.

Suspiro con pesadez y se dejo caer en su cama cerrando los ojos. Aquel había sido un largo día como el resto de la semana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de auto-convencerse a si misma que llorar y maldecir a todo ser viviente y no viviente que se topara en su camino no era la solución de sus problemas salió de su habitación y se dirigió al único lugar donde podría pensar con claridad.

Cruzó los pasillos sin importarle que la señora Norris o el insoportable dueño de esta la descubriera. Sólo le urgía pensar y dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

Y aunque le costaba admitirlo , también quería recordar , recordar y fantasear como lo llevaba haciendo ya un tiempo.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso se concentro con toda su fuerza en poder ir a aquel lugar relajante , al que acudía en aquellos momentos que más necesitaba pensar y en los que ni un comentario de su rubio amigo la calmaban. Para ser más exactos luego de proponerle a la castaña la ayuda para besar , luego del encuentro de la biblioteca , luego del encuentro en el baño y luego de la salida a Hogsmeade.

Frente a ella se materializo una gran puerta de roble y entró por ella observando todo a su alrededor. Sonrío satisfecha. Justo como lo recordaba.

Aquella habitación era el retrato nítido de todos sus buenos recuerdos , de todo aquello que dejo atrás , todo aquello que deseo. Y por lo tanto el cuarto estaba repleto por doquier de pequeños e insignificantes detalles que le recordaban a la Gryfindor.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde Slytherin con rayas doradas , que muy a su pesar eran todo gracias al recuerdo invocado de la castaña. Había una chimenea como la de su casa rodeada de tres muebles. Dos individuales y uno grande , lo suficiente como para acostarse en él.

Habían lámparas por doquier , velas , y una estantería. Porque si había algo que todos ignoraban de la rubia es que no era tan hueca como le decían. De hecho disfrutaba de un buen libro muggle. Claro que eso solo lo sabían sus padres y Draco.

_Draco - pensó con un suspiro_ dejándose caer en uno de los sillones individuales a la vez que agarraba un libro de tapa roja del estante. Quizá así podía alejar aquellos pensamientos que la confundían y aterraban

_Si tan sólo me enamorara de ti todo sería más fácil_ - a medida que iba leyendo se enfrascaba más en sus pensamientos obviando el hecho de que unas pisadas se acercaban a esa habitación y luego de unos largos segundos la puerta era abierta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ ¿Se puede saber que paso? - pregunto un peli rojo sentado frente a un azabache que tenía la cabeza baja sumido en sus pensamientos

─ Peleamos - se limitó a decir sin percatarse de que el pecoso rodaba los ojos

─ Eso lo oyó toda la Sala Común , lo que me refiero es a ¿Por qué? , jamás pelean - dijo su amigo

─ No lose - dijo encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que suspiraba - simplemente trate de sonsacarle información de que iba mal por Hermione y de un momento a otro empezó a gritarme que no parecía su novio , que no actuaba como tal - respondió el de lentes

El peli rojo frunció el ceño meditando las palabras de su amigo. Definitivamente que su hermana y su mejor amigo pelearan no era bueno. Jamás lo hacían y menos sin motivo aparente

Al ver que su amigo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos suspiro.

─ Harry ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes últimamente? , han estado… - empezó a decir el peli rojo pero el azabache lo interrumpió

─ ¿Distanciados? , lose. Pero no es sólo por mi parte , también por ella. He tratado de conllevar esto , lo juro. Por Ginny. Ella no se merece ser triste - dijo suspirando y el peli rojo frunció el ceño notando unas cuantas cosas en aquella oración

─ Harry ¿Qué hay de tu felicidad? - preguntó tomando desprevenido al azabache quien alzó las cejas confundido - ¿estar al lado de ella es lo que te hace feliz? - preguntó sin saber que había dado justo en el clavo

─ S-si, claro que me hace feliz , pero.. - se calló al no saber como concluir aquella frase

─ Pero no de la manera en que pueda llevarse una relación, Harry , lose , a veces pasa , no siempre se puede encontrar al amor de la vida en tu primera novia - señalo su amigo.

─ Yo que tú no diría eso - señalo el moreno haciendo que el rojizo frunciera el ceño

─ ¿De que hablas? - le pregunto

─ Se que te pasan cosas con Lavender , pero estás confundido - precisó su amigo y enseguida recibió una negativa por parte del peli rojo

─ En absoluto, sólo somos.. compañeros , ella tiene su vida , yo la mía - aclaró el peli rojo

─ Ron ¿hasta cuando insistirás en que Hermione es para ti? - pregunto el moreno tratando de hacer entrar en razón al peli rojo.

Si algo no quería Harry era que su mejor amigo no terminara con el corazón roto. Porque Harry sabía que Hermione estaba distinta , algo había pasado y ella aún no se animaba a contarlo, pero como mejor amigo que es no la presionaría para sonsacarle información. Él jamás fue de esos.

─ Harry dejémoslo así , tengo sueño - dijo Ron entre un fingido bostezo que hizo que el azabache rodara los ojos sintiéndose un poco mejor por las tonterías del peli rojo.

─ Como digas - ironizó el de lentes apagando las luces del cuarto y sumiéndolo en una profunda oscuridad al igual que en un gran silencio. Ambos mejores amigos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

─ Hermione - oyó que alguien la llamaba en un extraño tono de voz. Algo.. contenido.

Se removió inquieta entre sus sabanas frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

─ Oh por Merlín - escuchó claramente un gemido contenido y frunció aún más el ceño sin entender que ocurría.

De repente la imagen del cuerpo de la castaña totalmente desnudo y el de la rubia en encaje apareció frente a sus ojos dejándola en blanco. Simplemente disfrutando de aquel momento.

Detallo cada una de las curvas de la rubia , para luego posar sus ojos en sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén de color rojo pasión que dejaba entre ver un poco de la piel de éste y por encima a unos pezones muy endurecidos a su merced.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enfrente de la rubia, totalmente desnuda y la rubia arqueando la espalda con una expresión de placer. Sintió un cosquilleos en la mano y se percato que sus manos estaban detrás de la tela de sus bragas acariciando el trasero suave y calido de la rubia que jadeaba con dificultad.

Poco a poco fue moviendo sus manos hasta llegar a sus caderas y con lentitud fue deslizando sus dedos hasta rozar la intimidad de su acompañante quien gimió fuerte y claro, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo. Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro y acaricio con extremo cuidado la intimidad de la chica haciéndola gemir su nombre. La sensación de oir su nombre salir de los labios de la rubia en un extraño tono ronco la embargo completamente y entonces acarició un poco más su intimidad preparándola para poder entrar en ella.

Un sonoro portazo la hizo sobresaltar. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con las cortinas cerradas alrededor de su cama. Suspiro. Que sueño había tenido.

Miro otravez de la cortina y se cercioro que Lavender siguiera durmiendo y así pareció. Luego de esperar unos minutos hasta oír la acompasada respiración de su peli roja amiga decidió salir de aquel cuarto.

Miró la hora y vio que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que cualquier alumno estuviera despierto.

Definitivamente tenía unas ganas enormes de continuar con ese sueño. Pero sabía que traería conclusiones nefastas.

_No era sano, no era digno de ella, no era normal , y era jodidamente placentero. Y por sobre todo. Sólo un sueño - pensó con desanimo_ a la par que se dirigía con extremo cuidado hacia el único lugar que podría usar para pensar.

Frente a ella , en el séptimo piso , se materializo una puerta de roble grande y la abrió con cuidado. Miró a su alrededor y se maravillo de lo que vio y a la vez se asusto.

Sabía que aquella decoración tan… mixta , no era sólo una casualidad , mucho tenía que ver con cierta rubia Slytherin protagonista de sus sueños esa precisa noche.

Se acerco a una estantería repleta de libro y acaricio los lomos de estos leyendo los títulos mentalmente , todos muggles.

De repente se percató de que una melena rubia se encontraba esparcida sobre un sillón de una plaza y abrió los ojos como platos.

_Paranoica , si , muy paranoica , mucha casualidad , si , mucha casualidad - pensaba _tratando de controlar sus latidos inútilmente.

Ya cuando se percató de aquel aroma tan característico en la rubia , era demasiado tarde. La chica se había volteado y veía a la castaña con el ceño fruncido

_Genial, o alucino o tengo realmente mala suerte - pensó la rubia alzando una ceja ante la mirada de asombro de la castaña_

─ P-parkinson - murmuró la Gryfindor.

_Genial, no alucino , realmente está aquí , hablándome con aquel tono que me vuelve loca - pensaba la rubia_

─ Granger - respondió la aludida ejerciendo todo su autocontrol para no parecer una retrasada mental como la castaña sabía que estaba pareciendo en ese instante

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón de una plaza que se encontraba a la otra esquina de la habitación

─ Yo podría preguntar lo mismo - contraataco alzando una ceja y ambas cruzaron una mirada cómplice al recordar aquel mismo tipo de respuesta que había surgido en su extraña charla en Hogsmeade.

─ Tienes una extraña manía de siempre querer que te respondan primero - refunfuño la castaña cruzándose de brazos en un gesto obstinado pero al ver que no obtendría un cambio de roles suspiró y contesto - necesitaba pensar - se limitó a responder

─ Pues bien , ya somos dos - contestó la rubia sin inmutarse. La verdad muy poco consiente estaba de las palabras que intercambiaban. Sólo podía estar conciente de aquel aroma a flores silvestres que desprendía la Gryfindor. Sólo podía fijarse en cada una de sus facciones. Mirarla discretamente de arriba abajo deteniéndose un gran tiempo en su escote y en sus labios.

!Por Merlín que quería saborearlos otra y otra vez!

Recuerdos nítidos del encuentro en el baño llegaron a ella. Las manos de la castaña aprisionar sus pechos sin instrucción alguna. Se preguntaba ¿Qué fue aquello? ¿un impulso o un estado de demencia?. Y se frustraba a no encontrar respuesta.

Recuerdos de cómo sus finas manos le quitaban la corbata , recuerdos de su propia lengua recorrer toda la cavidad bucal de la castaña. Recuerdos de la piel de su trasero , recuerdos de sus respiraciones agitadas y de su gemido.

Recuerdos de sus labios hinchados en la biblioteca. Recuerdos de sus manos recorriendo su espalda desnuda en los jardines de Hogwarts. Todo tipo de memorias se aglomeraban en ella sin permiso alguno.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todos aquellos recuerdos y se sumergió en su lectura dejando olvidada la conversación con la castaña. Que justo en ese preciso instante miraba con el ceño fruncido al libro lomo rojo que mantenía la rubia entre sus manos.

Se preguntaba porque ella no podía ser ese libro, ser tomado y acariciado por ella , ser visto con tanto encamamiento , que la detallara. Se sorprendió a si misma imaginándose a una Pansy recorriendo su desnudo cuerpo con la mirada y sintiendo sus mejillas arder alejó esos pensamientos

─ ¿En que pensabas? - pregunto la castaña frunciendo el entre cejo. Ya estaba harta de aquel incomodo silencio en el que se habían sumido.

Si estaban juntas , solas en una habitación , hablarían ,así fuera de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

La rubia no despego la vista del libro ni un solo instante y respondió con voz cortante

─ Nada de interés publico

La castaña bufó por lo bajo mirando enojada a la rubia y al estúpido libro de estudios muggles , que en menos de diez minutos se estaba volviendo desesperante

Pero la verdad es que la castaña no podía refutar aquello. Si le preguntaran lo mismo , respondería exactamente igual, pero con más gentileza.

_Y yo que había venido para alejar mis pensamientos de la rubia pretenciosa y me la encuentro aquí , vaya mierda - pensó_ volviendo a mirar de soslayo a la rubia que no se inmutaba por su mirada y seguía enfrascada en su lectura

─ ¿Qué libro es? - preguntó otra vez tratando de conseguir tema.

_Que no hable más , me tortura el silencio. Pero más su voz. - pensaba la rubia_ intentando mantener su expresión relajada y sin señas de desesperación que era precisamente por lo que estaba pasando por ese momento al ver invadida sus fosas nasales por su característico aroma y sus oídos con su exquisito tono de voz

─ Drácula - respondió con dureza mientras acariciaba las finas hojas del libro y deslizaba la páginas

_¿Qué no se da cuenta que soy yo la que necesita esas malditas caricias que ese jodido libro está aprovechando? - pensó iracunda._

Y si, era tonto. Era inútil sentir celos por un libro, pero así era. Quería ese libro fuera de su campo de visión. De hecho, haría que ese libro éste fuera de su campo de visión.

* * *

_Bueno chicas , me he tardado bastante. Pero es que entre prepararme para el cole , leer e inspirarme me he llevado un buen fiasco._

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap de reflexiones._

_Ya vieron un poquito más de los pensamientos de mi rubio favorito Alias Draco ^^ _

_Y el prox capitulo va a tener algo de Lemmon :)_

_Espero sus reviews. Nos leemos _


	10. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

**

**10- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?**

─ Parkinson - llamó la castaña haciendo que la rubia levantara la vista del libro que por más que tratase de entender , no podía. Aquel aroma silvestre de la castaña invadía sus fosas nasales impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

─ ¿Qué? - preguntó cortante.

_Joder Granger , trató de no pensar en ti y me la pones demasiado difícil - pensaba la rubia frustrada_

─ ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese libro? - preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño

_¿Qué que tiene de interesante? Pues realmente no lose. No he podido ni leer el título por tu jodida culpa - pensaba la Slytherin_

─ Mucho - se limito a responder.

La castaña alzó una ceja. Sabía que los Slytherin eran de corta respuesta , pero aquello era una respuesta hueca. Podría jurar que la rubia ni siquiera sabía de que trataba ese maldito libro que traía en las manos.

Luego de otro largo tiempo de silencio la castaña suspiro.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer, capas serviría de arrepentimiento más tarde, pero sólo más tarde.

La rubia estaba tan entretenida en no hacerle el mínimo caso a la castaña que no noto cuando ésta se puso de pie y camino hasta donde ella.

Pero si noto cuando sintió algo más de peso en sus piernas y casi grita al notar que la castaña se había sentado a horcadas sobre ella.

_Mierda , si. Me quede dormida cuando lloraba y nada de esto está pasando - pensó_ tratando de mantener la cordura. Porque muy por dentro sabía que no era un sueño. Que aquella sensación de calor que siempre sentía al tenerla así de cerca sólo se daba en la realidad y no en sus ya muy cotidianos sueños.

─ ¿Más interesante que yo? - pregunto sin notar que su tono de voz sonó como una caricia para la serpiente quien trago saliva discretamente.

_¿Qué pretende Granger? ¿Sacarme de quicio o hacerme mandar mi cordura al demonio? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que causa estragos en mi interior? - pensaba la rubia al borde de la locura_

─ ¿A que viene esa pregunta Granger? - pregunta mientras sostiene con más fuerza el libro entre sus manos. Al menos le servía de distracción para que sus manos se mantuvieran quietas y no hicieran algo del que luego se pudiera arrepentir

─ ¿Estabas celosa? - pregunto directamente la castaña quien quería aclarar aquello de una vez. Quería saber que había pasado en aquel encuentro en Hogsmeade. Quería saber el porque de su actitud frente a su pelirrojo amigo. ¿Y para que ocultarlo? Quería que sus manos la tocaran y dejaran a ese maldito libro en algún rincón de la sala.

La rubia frunció el ceño confundida.

─ ¿Celosa? ¿De quien? - preguntó alzando una ceja

─ En Hogsmeade - aclaró la castaña en un susurro dejándose deleitar por su olor a chicle de frambuesa que le llenaba todos los sentidos. Sin poder evitarlo su mano viajo hasta ponerse en la parte de su pierna descubierta por la falda haciendo que a la rubia le recorriera un escalofrío y sintiera aquel familiar calor, sólo que más fuerte y menos soportable

─ ¿Yo celosa? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - mintió la rubia tratando de que las manos no le temblaran y se le resbalara aquel libro, que era el único que lograba controlarla en aquel momento.

─ Cuando llego Ron te fuiste enojada - dijo la Gryfindor mirando fijamente las orbes verdes de la rubia , que escondían muchas emociones. Y aunque fuera imperceptible para la castaña. La más fuerte era deseo. La rubia ardía en deseo de volver a tomar posesión de la delicada cintura de la castaña. De volver a sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. De sus labios.

Involuntariamente se lamió los labios y la castaña se acercó un poco más a ella sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían debajo de la tela.

Era increíble como con cada mínimo gesto de la Slytherin pudiera tener así a la Gryfindor. Si supiera que en aquel momento podría tomarla y hacerle lo que quisiera y ella no se lo impediría.

_Piensa una respuesta !vamos Pansy! . Eres una Slytherin. Que la cercanía de la Gryfindor no te afecte - pensaba una y otra vez la rubia_ obligando a todas sus terminales nerviosas a no desfallecer en aquel momento en el que la respiración profunda de la castaña le erizaba toda la piel.

─ La comadreja no me cae bien - contestó la rubia y enseguida la castaña alzó una ceja incrédula pero lo dejo pasar. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta de la rubia en aquel momento. Y exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento no era palabras.

Se acercó un poco más a ella dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban volviéndose una.

─ ¿Y bien? , no me respondiste la anterior pregunta. ¿Este libro es más interesante que yo? - pregunto en un tono de voz que a oídos de la rubia sonó como un ronroneo suave que le hizo disparar el pulso y mandar todo su auto control al diablo

_¿A quien engaño? , si no la beso terminare consolándome yo sola y una Slytherin no cae tan bajo - pensaba la rubia_

─ No - se limitó a responder por temor a que su voz sonara como un gemido ahogado de entre los muchos que estaba conteniendo al sentir la caliente mano de la castaña encima de su pierna.

La Gryfindor sonrío y acortó la distancia de sus labios para acariciarlos lentamente y luego aprisionar los de la rubia que estaban a su completo merced y se dejaban hacer como demandara la castaña.

Los aprisiono suavemente para luego soltarlos y volver a hacerlo unas cuantas veces más hasta que la rubia ya bastante fuera de control pasó su lengua por sus labios queriendo entrar y hacer de la boca de la castaña , suya.

La castaña dejo que la lengua de Pansy jugara con sus dientes y sus labios para luego empezar una danza entre ambas lenguas. El aire en aquel momento no hacía falta , con sólo mantenerse así les bastaba. Y así lo demostraron mientras sus bocas jugaban disfrutando del contacto.

La rubia se separó un poco de la castaña para tomar aire y la castaña enseguida soltó un jadeo entre cortado por la falta de aire y por el deseo de querer más.

Aquel sonido fue el detonante para que todo, lo que aún le quedaba de autocontrol se fuera de paseo.

Con la mano que tenía libre agarro la de la castaña que se mantenía en su piel libre de la tela de la falda y la llevo por debajo de la falda hasta su entrepierna causando un gran calor en su parte intima que prefirió ignorar por su bien.

La castaña se sorprendió por aquel movimiento pero enseguida se deleito con la suavidad de la piel de la rubia y empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de la Slytherin quien ya no pudiendo soportarlo más lanzó a lo lejos el libro causante de todo aquello y envolvió el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos acercando de nuevo sus bocas.

La Gryfindor contenta de haberse desasido de aquel molesto libro poso su mano libre en el corazón de la rubia sintiendo sus agitados latidos, que podría jurar iban a la misma rapidad que los de ella. Su otra mano se movía dándole pequeños masajes en la entrepierna de la rubia quien soltó un gemido entre los labios de la castaña quien sorprendida se alejo unos milímetros de los labios de la rubia que desesperada por seguir en su tarea mordió su labio inferior haciéndola gemir a ella también. Ambos gemidos se mezclaron creando una gran sinfonía para ambas.

Para la castaña que era la primera vez que oía a la rubia gemir fue una grata sorpresa que causo que en su parte intima empezara a palpitar necesitando un tipo de contacto mucho más intimo del que estaban teniendo y para la rubia fue un deleite volver a oír el gemido de la castaña.

Movió sus manos del cuello de la castaña hasta agarrar la mano que se posaba en su corazón y moverla más abajo en el justo lugar de sus senos y la otra mano que había parado de acariciar su entrepierna la incito a seguir aquella caricia que tanto estragos le estaba causando.

La castaña soltó un gemido involuntario al sentir como las manos de la rubia se posaban en sus senos dándole pequeños masajes , disfrutando de su suavidad y su tamaño. Quizás no del mismo que los de ella, pero para la rubia , precisos y perfectos. Sus manos podían domarlos a la perfección.

Terminó sus besos para posar sus labios en el cuello de la castaña quien jadeó y hecho su cuello para atrás dándole más acceso.

Jamás había sentido algo como aquello, sentía que la ropa era un estorbo. Sentía que aquellas caricias superficiales que la brindaba la rubia en sus pechos no era suficiente.

Y así se lo hizo saber cuando gimió entre cortadamente por la sensación de la lengua de la castaña recorrer su clavícula.

La rubia soltó los pechos de la castaña para posar sus manos en el trasero de la Gryfindor quien se sobresaltó por el contacto de las manos frías de la rubia.

Ésta se levanto del sillón aprisionando a la castaña por un poco más arriba de su trasero mientras la otra soltaba un gritó de impresión y enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia.

A tropicones la rubia la llevó al sillón y la deposito con toda la suavidad que le fue posible. Con cuidado se arrodillo en el espacio libre que dejaba las piernas entre abiertas de la castaña haciendo que sus rodillas tocaran su parte intima y está soltara un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de la rubia quien enseguida posos sus manos en la frágil cintura de la castaña y le hizo elevar un poco la espalda para que sus pechos se rozaran al igual que sus partes intimas.

Ambas soltaron un gemido fuerte y contenido y se miraron a los ojos un momento para luego la castaña posar sus manos en la camisa de la rubia mientras le quitaba los botones con una lentitud desesperante para la rubia quien se termino de quitar la camisa y la tiró muy lejos de allí.

La castaña se sintió sonrojar al ver el sostén verde Slytherin que usaba la rubia. Y no pudo evitar sentirse deseosa de probar aquellos senos que a pesar de estar cubiertos por la tela del sostén dejaban ver su perfecto tamaño y textura.

Los acarició por encima del sostén haciendo que la rubia jadeara y mordiera el lóbulo de su oreja para luego bajar hasta la clavícula y dejar una marca que hizo que involuntariamente la castaña arqueara la espalda haciendo que de nuevo sus intimidades se rozaran. Ambas jadearon y la castaña se sorprendió ánte tal disfrute de sentir el roce de ambas intimidades. Era como satisfacer un poco las necesidades más ocultas de su ser. Era sentir el calor de la otra. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Y al parecer la rubia pensó lo mismo porque se pegó más a la castaña haciendo que todo su cuerpo, sin excepción quedara junto y se movió con deliberada lentitud hacia arriba haciendo que la castaña gimiera alto y fuerte por sentir el contacto lento de su intimidad justo en el lugar de su parte más sensible por debajo de las bragas que la rubia ya había podido deleitarse viendo ya que la falda de la castaña se había subido.

La castaña arqueó la espalda nuevamente necesitando de más de aquella excitante sensación y así iniciaron un juego en el que sus intimidades no tenían descanso por debajo de la tela de sus bragas.

Cuando la rubia sintió que ya no podía estar más mojada empezó a quitarle la camisa a la Gryfindor con rapidez propia de un cazador.

Se detuvo a mirar un rato el sostén blanco que tría la castaña para luego posar su lengua sobre la tela que escondía unos pezones muy endurecidos. Luego empezó a lamer la parte descubierta de su cuello hasta los senos mientras daba pequeños besos a toda la piel que encontraba por arriba del sostén.

La leona a falta de más contacto junto de nuevo sus labios con los de la rubia y movió sus manos al trasero de la rubia por debajo de la falda mientras le hacía pequeños masajes que hacían que la rubia soltara gemidos ahogados mientras sus intimidades nuevamente se rozaban. Pero esta vez con una extrema lentitud que llevo a ambas a la locura y se sintieron con aquella necesidad de ser tocadas. La rubia empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna caliente de la castaña y miró los ojos llenos de deseo de la Gryfindor quien le pedían más y enseguida abrió los ojos como platos

¿_Qué estoy haciendo? - pensó alarmada_ mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de la castaña quien la miró con el ceño fruncido y el corazón saliéndosele del pecho mientras mantenía su respiración irregular

Con un movimiento de varita consiguió su camisa se la colocó ignorando la mirada confundida de la castaña y salió allí al paso más rápido que pudo sin parecer que corría.

Una vez fuera de aquel cuarto donde seguía una castaña tratando de acompasar los latidos de su corazón corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación y dejarse derrumbar en su cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido y sin poder evitar una que otra lagrima.

Sabía que si hubiese continuado al día siguiente la castaña la acusaría de intento de violación o simplemente seguirían como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y aquello sería aún mucho peor. No podría vivir con aquel recuerdo y luego con la indiferencia.

Y mientras dejaba resbalar las lagrimas por sus mejillas supo que estaba colada hasta los huesos por aquella Gryfindor. Supo que Hermione Granger había ocupado lo más profundo de su corazón.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Menesteres una castaña se colocaba su camisa con gran lentitud recordando todo lo sucedido y la repentina huida de la rubia. Porque supo que fue huida al ver su semblante cargado de remordimiento. Y dejo que lagrimas saladas se resbalar por sus mejillas.

Ella hubiese dejado hacerse cuantas veces fuera , sólo si era con aquella rubia pretenciosa y orgullosa. Por aquella chica. Sólo si era Pansy. Pero la rubia parecía no pensar lo mismo. Y la Gryfindor sintió su corazón dejar de palpitar unos momentos. Casí pudo jurar oírlo quebrarse. Porque se había dado cuenta en medio de todo el momento , que no podría simplemente dejar pasar las cosas así y que ya no había más remedio. Que estaba enamorada de Pansy Parkinson , y parecía no ser un sentimiento mutuo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Al abrir sus ojos la fuerte luz que se filtraba por la cortina la hizo parpadear cabreada y enseguida recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior y el porque de su mal humor.

Pasó su vista por las camas de su compañera cerciorándose de ser la primera en despertarse. Pero al ver la cama de la castaña vacía frunció el ceño y entonces recordó que cuando estaba , aún dormitando oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Y dos nombres se le vinieron a la mente. Uno con más fuerza que el otro.

Pansy Parkinson. Seguro la ausencia de su castaña amiga tendría que ver con ello. Y esperaba que aquel motivo fuera bueno.

Y luego el nombre de un hurón, Slytherin pretencioso. Draco Malfoy. En seguida sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y se reprendió a si misma por aquellos pensamientos.

Tenía a .. No, no tenía a nadie para evitar aquellos súbitos pensamientos que la torturaban con respecto al rubio.

Porque había decidido cortar por lo sano, en cuanto pudiese con Harry.

No quería causarle daño y no lo culpaba de nada. El día pasado sólo había acumulado todo un torrente de emociones y las descargo con el de lentes.

Y entonces volvió a pensar en el Slytherin y su extraña conversación sin ningún tipo de insulto de por medio. Y sonrío involuntariamente.

Quizá podría mantener ese estilo de conversaciones con el hurón , y la verdad no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Con aquel pensamiento se empezó a vestir para ir rumbo al Gran Comedor sin sospechar que aquellos exactos pensamientos también se cruzaban por una cabeza rubia al otro extremo del castillo.

* * *

_Bueno chicas aquí otro cap :)_

_Como vieron hubo Lemmon :D Espero que les haya gustado._

_Les agradesco a todas las que han dejado reviews._

_Ya estableci el tiempo para subir capitulos. Seran un capitulo por semana y a veces dos._

_Si me surge un imprevisto luego os avisare para que no piensen que las abandone._

_Nos leemos pronto :)_


	11. Lose

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

**

**11- Lose**

─ Ginny ¿has visto a Hermione? - pregunto un pelirrojo a su hermana , más ésta negó sin prestarle mínima atención.

Ya estaba terminando el desayuno y la castaña no aparecía y lo que era peor, aunque ninguno le diera importancia a ello, más la pelirroja si , una rubia Slytherin tampoco estaba. Sin proponérselo su mirada se poso en la mesa de las serpientes , en una en especial quien al parecer había tenido la misma idea, y cruzaron una mirada fugaz de entendimiento para luego levantarse de sus asientos y desaparecer del Gran Comedor no sin antes alegar ya haber terminado de comer.

Ya fuera de la vista de todo el alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts un rubio y una pelirroja mantenían una conversación silenciosa de miradas que fue cortada por la pelirroja quien exasperada, más jamás lo admitiría, por oir la voz del rubio decidió hablar

─ ¿Sabes porque no desayuno Parkinson? - pregunta

─ Buenos días a ti también - bromeó el rubio sin ninguna intención de malicia. Más la pelirroja sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada para que la serpiente no notara su sonrojo. Y luego sólo rodó los ojos.

─ Si buenos días , Malfoy te hize una pregunta - volvió a insistir

─ No lose, ayer luego de .. hablar contigo fui a buscarla para que me siguiera contando que paso en Hogsmeade y no la encontré - dijo y la chica asintió comprendiendo

─ Ya, ¿probaste en la torre de las chicas? - preguntó

─ No me gusta pedir favores a otros - se limitó a decir más la pelirroja alzó una ceja sin entender - Astoria me pediría favores que en ese momento no tenía ni la más minima ganas de hacer - aclaró haciendo que la pelirroja parpadeara asimilando lo que con esa pequeña explicación y luego sintió asco por aquella chica que a simple vista parecía… delicada.

_Las apariencias engañan - se recordó mentalmente_ y aquello era lo más cierto que podría haber pensado aquel día, puesto que quien viera a un Wesley y a un Malfoy mantener una conversación civilizada iría directo con Madam Pomfrey.

Los Slytherin alegando que un Malfoy no podría estar con una traidora de sangre , una infantil y enana Gryfindor. Y los leones alegarían que una Wesley no puede estar con un Slytherin pretencioso, arrogante , sin corazón , que no sabe decir 6 palabras sin que 2 de ellas fueran un insulto.

Más ambos estaban más equivocados que nadie.

─ Vale - dijo para luego carraspear volviendo al tema importante - ¿entonces Hermione y Parkinson desaparecidas? - preguntó y el rubio asintió suspirando.

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió rodearme de mujeres? , son muy complicadas - pensaba _

─ Así parece , ¿no notaste algo extraño en ella anoche? - preguntó y la pelirroja se sintió enrojecer mientras desviaba la mirada sintiéndose a salvo de que el rubio no viera aquel acto de debilidad, más en realidad el menor de los Malfoy se había deleitado notando como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y sonrío de lado. Una sonrisa rozando la petulante y la tierna. Claro que aquello no lo diría.

─ E… no, porque llegue tarde a la torre , cuando llegue ella estaba durmiendo, eso creo , y luego al despertarme no estaba en su cama - dijo y el rubio se mordió la lengua para no bromear sobre lo primero.

─ Pansy tiene habitación propia, no podría saber si estuvo o no en la mañana - dijo y la pelirroja asintió

─ No es que me importe, pero ¿Por qué Parkinson tiene habitación propia? - pregunta y el chico sonríe sacaron

─ ¿Se te olvida que somos Slytherins? - pregunta y la pelirroja rueda los ojos más al ver la sonrisa real de la serpiente no puede evitar corresponderla, sin imaginarse que aquello significaba una tregua, una en la que ambos saldrían beneficiados sin planificarlo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio el rubio decidió romperlo por su propio bien.

─ Bien, yo creo que.. si sabemos algo de la una o de la otra hablaremos - dijo y la pelirroja asintió suspirando para si misma.

_Sólo si sabemos algo de ellas - pensó con cierta desilusión_ más el rubio no notó como su semblante se transformo en una mueca de disgusto , pues andaba muy concentrando detallando cada peca de sus mejillas. Por tonto que suene le gustaban.

¿Quién diría que un Malfoy llegara a apreciar algo de un Wesley?

─ Pues.. si, supongo - dijo ocultando su desilusión , que aún no entendía el porque de ella y se dispuso a irse más el rubio la cogió de la muñeca deteniéndola. Más luego de haber conseguido su objetivo no la soltó, al menos no tan rápido como hubiera hecho algún otro día. Puesto que ambos habían sentido una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo. Más tampoco lo admitirían.

─ Luego de la cena hablamos de todos modos , no lo olvides - se limitó a decir para luego ser él quien marcara el final de la conversación tomando camino a las mazmorras , y no pudo notar la forma en la que la Wesley rodaba los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios , más al oir una voz , _aquella voz_ , se le borró tan rápido como vino

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Bien , Hermione . Eres una Gryfindor. Valor puro. ¿Dónde demonios quedo todo ello? - se preguntaba una castaña_ sentada en el suelo de la torre de astronomía. Sabía que tendría que salir de allí e ir a su primera clase. Si había algo que jamás cambiaría, sería su afición por las clases. Ni por las mil tormentas ni el mago más oscuro, y así lo demostró , no dejaría sus clases.

Más aquel día le estaba costando de sobremanera levantarse , caminar , fingir sonrisa y saludos cordiales ocultando el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose lentamente , y el bonus de sus tripas rugiendo por un hambre voraz .

_Mala idea no desayunar - se recordó._

Más eso fue lo menos que pensó en la mañana mientras que todos se encontraban probablemente en el comedor , y ella lloraba en una esquina de la torre.

Luego de que la rubia abandonara la Sala de Menesteres , la castaña había decidido irse a un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y pensar. Y aquella opción había sido la torre de astronomía

No entendía el porque del repentino arrepentimiento de la rubia, porque si de algo estaba segura , era que eso había sido el más intenso arrepentimiento que jamás en su vida haya visto en alguien. Y aquello la ponía mal. Al parecer en aquel tira y afloja , la única verdaderamente … interesada era ella. Al parecer la rubia sólo había sido caritativa y la ayudo con lo de los besos, no había ningun motivo oculto. Al parecer la rubia no sintió ese calor indescriptible en la Sala de Menesteres.

_No - desechó rápidamente esas conjeturas_ la Gryfindor que había comenzado a recordar las caricias en el sofá. Aquellos jadeos y gemidos, y sobre todo sus ojos oscurecidos se deseo, aquello no podría ser fingido. Era el más puro deseo escondido y reprimido. Así como la castaña podía jurar ella había demostrado

¿Entonces porque se fue? - se preguntó frustrada mientras comenzaba a oir pasos cerca de donde se encontraba. Se levantó mecánicamente y se dirigó a su clase.

No fingiría sonrisas , más si le preguntaban alegaría encontrarse con sueño.

Pero no se undiría en la depresión. Más eso no significaba que dejaría de luchar. Una Gryfindor tiene muchas cualidades y quizás una de las más resaltantes sea la de la insistencia. Pero aquello no le importaba. Estaba decidida a no dejar pasar lo que hace apenas unas horas había ocurrido.

Y con esos pensamientos se filtró con unos cuantos alumnos que entraban a las mazmorras para su primera clase , sin imaginar que la primera cara que vería sería la de una rubia que se hallaba recostada en su mesa con expresión cansada y si tan sólo hubiera detallado mejor hubiera notado los rastros de lagrimas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

─ Ginny - llamó un ojiverde haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos con disgusto y se volteara con deliberada lentitud.

Ántes de la guerra quizá no hubiera hecho eso, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Y parecía que lo que se decía de la menor de los Wesley era verdad.

Sus relaciones no duraban mucho, y aquello le disgustaba más no podía hacer nada para negarlo. Antes no había encontrado con quien entablar una relación duradera.

Y se sorprendió a si misma de pensar de ese modo.

_¿Ántes? - se pregunto mentalmente _mientras fruncía el ceño sin percatarse de que aquel gesto había sido mal interpretado por el salvador del mundo mágico quien compuso una mueca preocupada

─ Te vi hablar con Malfoy - dijo él recibiendo un resoplido de impaciencia. Ya la pecosa tenía muy en claro lo que vendría a continuación y suspiro cansinamente adelantándose a los hechos

─ No me vengas a hacer una escenita de celos Harry - dijo ella más el otro negó frunciendo el ceño

─ ¿Por qué habría de hacerte una escena de celos? Es Malfoy - aclaró como si aquello explicara todo y la pelirroja sintió una mezcla entre desilusión y exasperación

Sólo Malfoy y yo sólo Wesley , sólo Slytherin , sólo Gryfindor - pensó con desilusión más lo que su boca dijo fue otra cosa muy distinta a sus cavilaciones

─ ¿Y que tiene que sea Malfoy? - pregunto lo menos cortante que pudo

─ Que no podría haber nada entre ustedes , seguro te insultaba - se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin adivinar que aquella simple oración sería el detonante de una guerra, una en la que el no quedaba como el ganador, no aquella vez.

─ ¿Sólo podría insultarme? ¿es que acaso crees que no puedo mantener una conversación con Malfoy sin salir lastimada? ¿ese es todo el apreció que me tienes? ¿es que acaso sólo soy objeto de insultos? , mira Harry quiero que tengas muy en claro que no me gusta que saques conclusiones precipitadas que a lo largo son una mierda - dijo mientras sus ojos irradiaban enojo puro y su voz se alzaba con cada palabra que daba.

─ No Ginny yo no quize decir eso - se trató de defender el ojivede que se encontraba muy sorprendido por el humor de la menor de los Wesley.

La pelirroja al ver la preocupación y culpa marcada en el rostro del niño-que-vivió suspiro y habló con voz cansada y dulce, aquella que solía usar cuando eran amigos , más no pareja. Y pareció que el azabache lo notó pues asintió tristemente a lo que la chica dijo

─ Algo va mal - dijo

─ Lose - dijo él

─ Entre nosotros - aclaró la pelirroja

─ Lose - volvió a repetir él

─ Lo comprobe ayer cuando.. ya sabes te grite - dijo apenada y el chico asintió

─ Lose - volvió a repetir

─ ¿Haber si sabes todo que más sabes? - preguntó la chica cansada de la misma frase.

Le decía sutilmente que todo acababa y el no decía mas nada que una simple palabra hueca

─ Que nos hemos enamorados - dijo y la pelirroja alzó una ceja

─ No, no Harry te estoy diciendo que algo va mal entre .. - empezó a decir pero el ojiverde la interrumpió con un abrazo que la dejo confundida

─ Lose Ginny , habló de que nos hemos enamorado de otra persona , y está bien , mientras duro fue lindo - dijo para luego separarse de ella y regalarle una sonrisa. Esa que a todas las chicas del mundo mágico que habían comenzando a notar la existencia del azabache , derretía. - te quiero , espero que seas feliz - dijo y la pelirroja sintió sus ojos aguarse. No sólo por la manera en que el mejor amigo de su hermano la trataba , ni el cariño que le profesaba a pesar de todo. No, sino por lo cierto de sus palabras.

_Nos hemos enamorado de otra persona - repitió mentalmente_ para luego soltar un par de lagrimas y asentir

─ Gracias Harry , te quiero yo también - dijo y ambos sonrieron a modo de despedida mientras el chico de la cicatriz desaparecía rumbo a la torre de chicos.

Faltar a una clase no sería malo, necesitaba pensar. Y ¿Por qué no? Ahogarse en tristeza. Aún quería a aquella pelirroja que por un buen tiempo había sido su fuente de esperanza , más no como quería a cierta rubia

Mientras tanto la pelirroja se dejaba caer cerca de las escaleras ahogándose en llanto sin percatarse de que una rubia se paraba a su lado, hasta que esta habló

─ Ginny - dijo y la aludida levantó la mirada para mirar a su amiga

─ Luna - dijo con voz quebrada. La rubia asintió con los labios fruncidos y se sentó a su lado mientras la abrazaba e inevitablemente la pelirroja se consoló en los brazos de la chica.

Luego de un largo tiempo se separó de la rubia quien la miró para luego soltar unas tres palabras que quizás la dejaron más sorprendida que toda la conversación anterior

─ Me gusta Harry

─ ¿Qué? - parpadeó confusa

─ Si, digo.. te lo digo como amigas… no me gusta querer a un novio de una amiga , pero.. sentí la necesidad de decírtelo - dijo y la pelirroja asintió mientras una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios.

─ Harry y yo terminamos - dijo y la rubia la miró con expresión indescifrable para luego suspirar.

─ Entonces que el tiempo decida las cosas - dijo para luego salir caminando a paso gracioso hacia su torre. Otra chica más faltaría a clase. Y quizás habría otro que faltaría a clases. Un Slytherin que había escuchado toda la conversación con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras se alejaba de allí. Quizás haya olvidado sus apuntes en el Gran Comedor , pero recibió algo mejor a cambio. Aclarar algunas dudas y oír de los labios de la pelirroja su defensa.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su cabeza , la pelirroja pensaba que quizá haría su acción buena del día.

_Vale la pena imaginar - pensó_ para dirigirse al baño y luego a su clase. Todavía tenía que cerciorarse de que la castaña estuviera yendo a clases, más si no fuera así sería mal augurio

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Y mas que todo sabía que a la castaña le dolía. Lo notaba en su semblante

_Pero todo es pasajero - fue su único pensamiento_ para luego volver a centrar su atención en la profesora MacGonagall que hablaba sobre los animagos.

Había estado evitando todo el día a la castaña quien la esperaba fuera de clases, más la rubia siempre era la primera en salir y la última en llegar. Se le haría imposible encontrar un escaso de tiempo para abordarla en uno de los muy numerosos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Desde que había salido de la Sala de Menesteres , la escena se repetía en su mente , una y otra y otra vez.

Y se divía en dos. En la parte que se auto-insultaba a si misma.

¿Cómo fui tan tonta? - pensaba. Más la parte racional le decía que era deseo carnal, todos los tenían , sólo sería algo pasajero. Quizá la castaña se sintiera atraída hacia ella, porque sería inútil negarlo , más era seguro que no albergaba los mismos sentimientos que profesaba la rubia hacia la Gryfindor.

Mientras se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta de que dos mirabas se encontraban sobre ella. La de una castaña y la de un rubio.

Luego de que terminara la clase la chica salió como alma que se le lleva el diablo, en dirección a su torre. Dejando a una castaña muy cabreada quien luego de aparentar , muy mal , vale la pena acatar , que se sentía mal subió a su habitación a ahogarse en miseria.

**0o0o0o0o0**

─ Hola - dijo una pelirroja a un rubio que se encontraba recostado en un tronco. Éste alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de la pelirroja y luego asintió a modo de saludo

─ Siéntate - le ofreció y ésta lo hizo un tanto alejada de él, rogando que no lo notara , más el rubi quien estaba más pendiente que nunca de cada movimiento hecho por la pelirroja rodó los ojos y bufó

─ No muerdo - bromeó y la chica rodó los ojos recostándose también en el tronco mientras sus brazos se rozaban ligeramente

─ Pero si sueltas veneno - dijo ella y el rubio frunció el ceño . La pelirroja al percatarse de lo que acaba de decir se corrigió apenada - L-lo siento - dijo y el hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia

─ Mal día, los he tenido - dijo para luego tomar un semblante más serió - Pansy la evita - dijo y la pelirroja frunció el ceño confundida más luego reaccionó y asintió en un suspiro

─ Algo paso - dijo

─ Definitivamente - concedió

─ ¿Lo tendré que averiguar yo verdad? - pregunto al notar el incomodo silencio en el que se habían sumergido. La pelirroja asintió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que fue imitada por el rubio que suspiro cansado - haber si empiezas a acosar a tu amiguita con preguntas , eso me funciono - dijo y la chica rodó los ojos

─ Hermione es reservada - dijo

─ Lo se - dijo él y la pelirroja rechinó los dientes recordando cuantas veces había escuchado aquella frase ese día

─ Éste.. mejor.. creo que.. me voy , tengo que… dormir - balbuceó para luego levantarse apresuradamente sin darse cuenta que el rubio suspiraba

─ Adios - se limitó a decir cuando ya la chica se encontraba muy lejos y él sonrío luego de ver su silueta dirigirse al castillo.

* * *

_Chicas mil sorrys por no haberles podido actualizar la semana pasada. Pude hacer un pequeño tiempo para actualizar mis otros dos fics pero éste se me dió imposible._

_Así que espero me disculpen. Con ésto del colegio, los examenes que dentro de poco empiezan y encima mi tío abuelo hospitalizado no encuentro ni tiempo de estudiar. Imaginense , menos para la computadora D:_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Es más que todo Ginny/Draco._

_El próximo cap habra algo Pansy/Hermione :D_

_Espero sus reviews :D _


	12. Juguemos a los espías

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic bastante Femslash , así que para los que no le guste absténgase de leerlo. Sólo por puro placer y diversión :)**

**

* * *

**

**12- Juguemos a los espías  
**

─ Harry ¿Qué paso con tigo y mi hermana? - pregunto un pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryfindor mientras "leía" su informe de pociones.

─ Decidimos dejarlo - habló con tanta normalidad que , quizá unos meses atrás hubiera sido el detonante para que su amigo lo batiera a un duelo muggle , más éste sabiendo como era la situación y queriendo la felicidad de su hermana y de su amigo , sólo asintió en señal de comprensión.

─ ¿Así como así y más nada? - pregunto

Ántes de que Harry siquiera pudiera abrir la boca , una rubia muy distraída entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda haciendo que al azabache se le murieran las palabras en la boca

Se ve tan linda - pensó observándola detenidamente y sin percatarse de la ceja alzada del pelirrojo quien pasaba su mirada de su rubia amiga a su azabache amigo.

Luego de ver que no obtendría ninguna respuesta decidió romper el contacto visual de sus amigos con un carraspeo

─ Oh.. Hola Ron , hola Harry - dijo la chica brindándoles una sonrisa que fue correspondida por ambos

─ Hola Luna ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

─ Oh.. Ginny me dio la clave ayer , porsiacaso la quería visitar - dijo y ambos asintieron mientras veían como la chica se quedaba mirando fijamente la chimenea

─ Siéntate - ofreció el azabache y la rubia asintió agradecida sentándose al lado del pelirrojo , puesto que aunque no se notara ni un ápice , la presencia del niño-que-vivió la ponía nerviosa.

─ Volviendo al tema ¿así como así? - retomó Ron y el azabache le dio una mirada de reojo a la rubia quien se encontraba mirando al techo con especial interés y luego asintió en un suspiro

─ La vi hablar con Malfoy y le iba a preguntar que.. - antes de que pudiera continuar , su pelirrojo amigo lo interrumpió alarmado

─ ¿Qué hacía ella hablando con ese hurón? - dijo con tono hosco haciendo que el azabache se encogiera de hombros sin poder contestarle y que la rubia rodara los ojos

─ Creo que es problema de ellos dos ¿no creen? - pregunto la rubia mirando fijamente al ojiverde que se tubo que obligar a si mismo a tratar de no parecer tan tonto a la hora de mirarla

─ Podría haber estado insultándola - dijo el pelirrojo algo más calmado

─ Yo no lo creo - dijo la rubia ganándose miradas curiosas de ambos

─ ¿Por qué tan segura? - pregunto el de lentes.

─ Pues.. porque Malfoy cambió, quizá sigue siendo el mismo idiota , ególatra , más ya no se la pasa insultando a diestra y siniestra , y ya no es mortífago - aclaró y el azabache no pudo más que asentir dándole la razón. Él mismo había notado aquel cambio. Más el pelirrojo frunció los labios y suspiro en señal de derrota.

─ ¿Luego de lo de Malfoy que paso? - insistió el Wesley

─ Le iba a preguntar que que hacía hablando con él pero ella salió con que no le armara una escenita de celos , entonces yo le dije que era Malfoy, no le armaría una escena de celos y ella se puso roja , furiosa , casi jamás la había visto así , empezó a gritar que si acaso ella y Malfoy no podrían mantener una conversación sin insultos , que si acaso para mi ella era sólo una chica fácil de insultar y otras cosas , por un momento se pareció a Molly - trató de bromear para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

Podía notar como la expresión de la rubia era pensativa y poco a poco una mueca de entendimiento se iba formando en su rostro para dar paso a una ligera sonrisa . Y el rostro del pelirrojo era básico, neardental , por así decirlo. Sólo ceño fruncido.

─ No entiendo porque se alarma tanto por ello - habló al fin el pelirrojo y la rubia rodó los ojos.

Cuando su pelirroja amiga le decía que su hermano era lento, estaba muy acertada.

─ Chicos me voy , tengo algunas cosas que hacer - se despidió la rubia para luego dirigirse al cuadro de la Dama Gorda más la voz de Harry la detubo

─ ¿Irás a Hogsmeade , no? - preguntó y la rubia sonrío de espaldas.

─ Si, claro, lo prometí, iremos todos - habló para luego salir de allí sin percatarse del suspiro y mueca de derrota del azabache y la sonrisa socarrona del pelirrojo , que claramente indicaba que se venía otra conversación. Y quizá ésta le gustase menos al de lentes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

─ Gracias Astoria - dice un rubio entre dientes a una rubia que sonríe radiante

─ De nada Draco , ¿entonces a que hora? - pregunta casualmente y el rubio se muerde la lengua para no hacer una mueca de asco

─ Yo te aviso - se limitó a responder para luego entrar al cuarto de Pansy sin tocar. Mucho le había costado aquello y no tenía ánimos para que su rubia amiga le negara pasar.

─ ¿Qué quieres Draco? - gruñe la rubia sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Reconocería su presencia donde sea , no por nada eran amigos desde hace 7 años.

─ Tu lo sabes perfectamente - dice y la rubia se incorpora sentándose en su cama mientras apoya sus codos en la almohada y mira detenidamente al rubio que se sentó frente a ella con expresión impasible y gruñona , recordando lo caro que le costaría ese pequeño favor

─ Eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero decirte lo que paso sería demasiado - dijo y el rubio alzó una ceja ligeramente divertido haciendo conjeturas

─ ¿Lo suficientemente traumante como para mi? - ironizó el rubio con doble sentido haciendo que la rubia recordara la situación de sus otros dos mejores amigos. Zabini y Nott.

La rubia rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y luego asintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas. Más al ver la expresión de su rubio amigo suspiró y procedió a contarle, no todo, pero al menos lo importante

─ Fui a la Sala de Menesteres a relajarme y pensar un poco y por mala suerte ella también se le ocurrió lo mismo que yo , y terminamos en la misma Sala - dijo sin percatarse de cómo su amigo apretaba los dientes y contraía las mejillas para sofocar una carcajada - y entonces empezó a hacerme preguntas que si estaba celosa en Hogsmeade , que si el libro que leía era más interesante que ella y .. - se detuvo al ver la expresión del rubio y frunció el ceño enojada - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - siseó entre dientes y el rubio respondió tomando aire para luego soltarlo en una ruidosa carcajada

─ ¿Lo que me puede traumatizar incluye una cama de por medio? - dijo entre carcajadas y las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojo acentuando las carcajadas del rubio.

─ No.. un sillón - susurra por lo bajo y el rubio se destornilla de la risa.

Luego de que pasaran , 1 , 2 o varios minutos , la serpiente pudo recuperar la compostura , más no quito su mirada divertida.

─ Vale, cuenta que luego me haré un Obliviate - bromeó el rubio , más no era cierto. Primero compartiría su gracia con cierta pelirroja y luego quizá , si llegara a tener muchas pesadillas , si usaría un Obliviate.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la pelirroja , más no lo pudo evitar. Ya era algo habitual, desde esos dos últimos días.

─ No pasó nada… , nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir - dijo bajando la cabeza y suspirando melancólicamente

Que ella se pueda arrepentir - corrigió mentalmente.

El rubio le alzó el mentón mirándola fijamente y luego sonrío dulcemente

─ Parece que no fue así - observó y la rubia rodó los ojos mientras una rebelde lagrima salía de su ojo que rápidamente limpió y se sorbió la nariz.

─ El punto está en que no se que hacer - explicó y el rubio puso cara de circunstancia

─ Quizá necesitan aclarar sus sentimientos - el rubio al ver que su amiga iba a refutar la cortó - no digas que ella no alberga sentimientos por ti, por que ambos sabemos que si, sino no hubieran estado en tantas situaciones juntas - dijo el rubio y la Slytherin suspiro.

No podía refutar aquello, más su actitud terca e incrédula le decía que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones. Y quizá por eso era que rebatía cualquier posibilidad de que lo de ellas se diera.

─ ¿Y como se supone que vamos a aclarar nuestros sentimientos si cada vez que nos vemos terminamos mal? - dijo y el rubio hizo una mueca de burla más no hizo comentario alguno de ello

─ Podrías empezar por dejar de ignorarla y luego por invitarla el Sabado a Hogsmeade - dijo y la rubia no respondió.

Y el ex-mortífago supo que había ganado aquella batalla. Que su amiga lo estaba meditando

─ A veces me gustaría haberme enamorado de ti - dijo la rubia con nostalgia y el rubio sonrío a la que desde un tiempo era su mejor amiga

─ Y yo - susurró más los ojos abiertos de par en par de Pansy le indicaron que lo había dicho más alto de lo normal y sintió unas ganas incontenibles de salir de allí , adivinando lo que se venía

─ ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto la rubia con mofa

─ No - trató de evadir el tema el rubio y la otra rodó los ojos

─ Draco Malfoy habla ahora mismo - dijo y el rubio suspiró

─ Te lo juro Pansy , cuando esté seguro de que es lo que me pasa, serás la primera en saberlo - dijo dando por terminado el tema. Más la rubia frunció el ceño, pero no lo rebatió. Conocía a aquel rubio pretencioso y sabía que aquel tema era nuevo para él. Quizás muy nuevo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Bien Pansy tu puedes, sólo pídele hablar, ella aceptara - se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza._ Más era la voz de su rubio amigo, quien cansado de verla nerviosa en el desayuno le había dicho aquellas palabras como unas diez veces antes de largarse a las mazmorras , ya con dolor de cabeza.

Y allí se encontraba , una Slytherin dando vueltas en círculos frente a la cabaña de Hagrid esperando a que la clase que compartían los Gryfindor con los Revenclaw terminara.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó las primeras voces fuera de la castaña indicándole que ya había terminado la clase y era ahora o nunca.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se acercó a la cabaña más al verla salir con el resto del trío dorado se escondió detrás de un árbol del cual por mala suerte de ella se recostaron los tres Gryfindor , a relajarse un poco.

─ ¿Y bien? - hablo el pelirrojo

─ ¿Y bien que? - pregunto la castaña.

─ ¿Irás conmigo a Hogsmeade? - preguntó y la rubia sintió unas ganas desesperadas de salir de allí , más sabía que un movimiento en falso alertaría al trío dorado de su presencia. Y lo que menos quería un Slytherin es quedar humillado frente a unos leones.

─ Ron , ya te he dicho que no iremos nosotros solos, estarán Ginny , Luna , Neville , Harry , así que si te refieres que si iré con ustedes , en plural , si - dijo rogando en su interior que aquella indirecta fuera lo suficientemente directa para que su pelirrojo amigo entendiera que quería sólo una relación amistosa entre ellos.

Pero claro está, aquel Wesley era muy cabezota.

─ Si, claro , como ya habíamos quedado así, sería muy injusto que dejáramos solos a Harry , Luna y los demás - dijo y la castaña tomó el suficiente aire como para no perder los estribos , más se le hizo imposible.

El azabache que hasta los momentos había permanecido en silencio, al notar que su mejor amiga terminaría dándole un golpe como con Malfoy en 3ro decidió salvar al pelirrojo de quedar sin nariz y a la castaña de un buen castigo

─ Ron vamos - dijo jalándolo dirección al castillo haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

La rubia que había permanecido con una tonta sonrisa pintada en el rostro, por la no muy ligera forma de negar la cita con el Wesley , salió del árbol en el que se encontraba y se preocupo de que pareciera que venía en dirección al castillo. Y lo logro , porque al pararse al lado de la castaña, ésta dio un respingo puesto que no había notado a nadie más cerca. De hecho creía estar sola. Más al concentrarse en el ambiente , pudo distinguir frambuesa.

_Frambuesa - pensó_ mientras miraba fijamente dos orbes verdes que la miraban fijamente. Más no pudo distinguir que tipo de sentimientos se mezclaban en ellos. Por suerte de la rubia.

─ Parkinson - saludó la castaña con un deje de confusión.

¿Ahora decide no ignorarme? - le reprocho mentalmente , más la rubia pudo distinguir perfectamente el deje de reproche en las orbes de la castaña , más no hizo referencia de ello, aún no.

─ ¿Puedo sentarme? - preguntó mirando el espacio vacío al lado de la castaña quien se encogió de hombros.

Ya sentada la rubia se concentró en el aroma silvestre de la castaña que increíblemente no se mezclaba para nada con él de los jardines del castillo.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio disfrutándolo, saboreándolo y rogando por que la otra rompiera el silencio hasta que la rubia dándose cuenta que dentro de poco tocaría la próxima clase y sabiendo la afición de la castaña por no faltar a ninguna , decidió hablar , no creía tener otra oportunidad como aquella

─ No pude evitar oir que irás a Hogsmeade con tus amigos - habló y la castaña asintió preguntándose que querría.

─ Me imagino que también habrás oído que rechace a Ron - dijo mordaz y la rubia asintió suspirando débilmente.

No podía reprocharle su actitud para con ella, porque se lo había ganado a pulso. Más deseaba poder volver a ganarse su trato anterior , le gustaba más pura y nerviosa que mordaz.

La miró fijamente buscando su mirada , encontrándola luego de unos segundos en los cuales la castaña trató ,más no logro, de no devolverle la mirada.

Sus orbes se conectaron por unos largos minutos y ninguna se sentía capás de romper aquel contacto visual. Así que aún sin dejar de mirarla la rubia hablo

─ Me preguntaba si es necesario que fueras con ellos - dijo y la castaña frunció el ceño

─ ¿Por qué? - preguntó y la rubia sonrío débilmente

─ Vayamos al grano ¿te gustaría pasar el Sábado conmigo? - pregunto y la castaña parpadeó un par de veces para cerciorarse que no era producto de su imaginación y luego tubo que rebatir con toda sus fuerzas para no devorar en aquellos momentos los labios de la rubia. Que para ser exactos, la llamaban con desesperación.

Al parecer la rubia pensó lo mismo ya que dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida y le acarició los mechones castaños que caían en su rostro para luego pasar el dorso de su mano por su mejilla haciendo que la castaña cerrara los ojos disfrutando del contacto para luego abrirlos sorprendida al sentir tan cerca el aliento de la rubia , quien aprovechando el encimamiento de la castaña decidió acortar distancias y poder embriagarse más a fondo de aquel aroma al que ella , oficialmente era adicta.

Inconcientemente la castaña se relamió los labios y la rubia apretó las manos en puños para controlarse un poco y habló en susurro

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? - pregunto haciendo que su aliento rozara el rostro de la castaña quien aturdida no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

La rubia sonrío anchamente y se acercó más a la castaña para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y luego irse de allí con una gran sonrisa.

Sólo Merlín sabe cuanto le costó no devorarse a la castaña allí mismo. Más varias semanas ya con lo mismo, habían servido para dominar su autocontrol.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ya pasada las doce de la madrugada una pelirroja se encontraba recostada de uno de los troncos que se situaban frente al mar del calamar gigante.

Quien la viera allí la llamaría loca, y otros suicida. Más sólo muy pocos podrían afirmar que se encontraba dormida. Y así era.

Ella había ido allí a despejar su mente , más los recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con el rubio llegaron a su mente atormentándola. Y haciendo sacar unas cuantas conclusiones. Quizá un tanto apresuradas.

Pero estaba segura que algo malo andaba con ella, quizá no le gustara el rubio , más no podía negar que si le atraía. Y aquello ya era mucho.

Luego de tanto pensar había caído en un profundo sueño , así que no notó cuando un rubio se sentó a su lado y se quedo mirándola fijamente preguntándose en que soñaba.

Y se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en que quizá con él.

Serían pesadillas - bromeó a si mismo mientras sonreía y acariciaba sus mechones rojos que caían por sus hombros.

Aquel movimiento hizo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos asustada por la cercanía del rubio y enseguida sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban del mismo color que su cabello al encontrarse tan cerca del causante de su dolor de cabeza.

Éste sonrío y se apartó un poco de la pelirroja dándole su espacio

─ ¿Q-que hacías? - pregunto

─ Supongo que lo mismo que tú , pensar - dijo y ella asintió mientras se sumergían en un gran silencio que fue roto por la pelirroja

─ ¿Q-que paso con.. Parkinson? - pregunto y el rubio sonrío rodando los ojos mientras recordaba como por culpa de la rubia se había ganado un buen morado en la espalda. Puesto a que había llegado brincando a las mazmorras y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos del rubio quien sorprendido cayó al piso.

─ Digamos que si no has ido a tu habitación, te encontraras a una leona muy feliz - dijo y la pelirroja sonrío feliz

─ Al fin - dijo y el rubio asintió

─ Más conociendo a esas dos, tendremos que asegurarnos que no la caguen - dijo y la pelirroja asintió

─ ¿En que quedaron? - preguntó

─ Hogsmeade - dijo y la pelirroja suspiro.

─ Yo iba a ir con Harry , Luna , Neville y mi hermano - dijo y el rubio rodó los ojos

─ Aburrido - canturreó y la pelirroja frunció el ceño para luego sacarle la lengua en un acto muy infantil que hizo sonreír al rubio

─ Mejor juguemos a los espías , tenemos que asegurarnos que vaya todo bien - dijo y la pelirroja se sonrojo al notar lo que implicaba aquello.

Iría a Hogsmeade con el rubio , aunque no fuera en calidad de cita. Algo era algo.

La pelirroja asintió , más luego frunció el ceño al notar que el rubio se tensaba. A lo lejos pudo oir una voz femenina más no pudo distinguir que era lo que decía, puesto a que unas fuertes manos la llevaban a rastras detrás de un árbol.

La chica iba a refutar algo pero el rubio puso su mano sobre su boca callándola. Y ambos fueron concientes de lo cerca que estaban. Y por sorpresa de la Gryfindor el Slytherin desvío la mirada apenado.

─ ¿Se puede saber que pasa? - susurró luego de verse liberada de la mano del rubio.

─ Astoria - se limitó a decir y la pelirroja tardó un rato en descifrar lo que aquellas palabras implicaban para luego fruncir el ceño con disgusto

─ ¿Le pediste un favor cierto? - preguntó y el chico asintió apenado.

La pelirroja asintió comprendiendo y luego sacó la varita haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó más se tensó más al oír la voz de la rubia cada vez más cerca.

La chica rodó los ojos y sonrío místicamente

─ Digamos que mi obra caritativa del día , buenas noches - se despidió con una sonrisa para luego salir dirección a la rubia.

* * *

_Chicas nose como recompensarlas por haberlas dejado 2 meses._

_Me he líado toda , este capítulo tenía hecho hace meses , sólo que ni tiempo tenía de subirlo._

_Examenes , tareas , mi abuelo falleció , problemas con mis padres ..._

_Espero que les haya gustado. No puedo prometer próxima fecha de actualización pero tratare de hacer lo posible._

_Dejnme sus reviews que me animan :D_


End file.
